Secando tus lagrimas
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: - Soy feliz. - ¿Porque? - Preguntó admirando el rostro de la Hyuuga. - Porque eres tú quien seca mis lágrimas.
1. Lagrimas

**Nueva historia^^ **

**Bueno, esta es la historia que venia tras el Songfic de Naruhina por amar a ciegas :3**

**Espero les guste^^ me eh esforzado por crear algo de su agrado ^^**

**.**

**.**

**En esta historia :3 Gaara sera quien tenga la segunda oportunidad del amor :3 al Igual que Hinata^^**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto es obra del gran Artista Masashi Kishimoto :33**

**.**

**.**

**En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista *w***

**.**

**3**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**Accion xd**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Lloraba, estaba tan destrozada que no estaba preparada para el mundo, para disfrutar de las tardes en el parque, de leer aquellos libros donde el amor era por siempre, no, pero por lo menos lo intentaría no por el, ni por su familia, sino por si misma, les demostraría a todos que estaban equivocados que ella encontraría el amor y seria feliz, feliz sin el, y que esta vez no se cegaría, no, esta vez ella seria quien mostraba su verdadero ser, y aunque lo odiaba lo perdonaba porque tenia razón, nadie debería ser miserable, tal vez le hizo un favor y la persona quien ella busca estaría a la vuelta de la esquina o para ser mas precisos mudándose al apartamento de al lado.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Secando tus Lágrimas**

Terminaba de desempacar sus cosas, estaba en su nuevo apartamento ya que hace casi una semana se había mudado a la ciudad. Estaba exhausto además los vecinos no le ayudaban mucho con eso de tocar su puerta y darle algún ''Regalo de Bienvenida'' se le formo un tipo de sonrisa al recordar todas aquellas vecinas que le hacían insinuaciones sobre su aspecto o su estado civil, de nuevo escucho la misma canción de casi todos los días, era en el apartamento del lado, al parecer no estaba deshabitado como el creía al principio ya que no había visto salir ni una sola vez al dueño de este, en realidad se le hacia extraño y sobre todo con la canción que no dejaba de escuchar _''Por amar a ciegas'' _recordó escucharla una vez pero aquella persona no la quitaba, su celular empezó a vibrar llamando su total atención así que rápidamente lo saco de su bolsillo y al ver la pantalla del celular reviso su buzón de mensajes, de nuevo una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro ya que en efecto era el mensaje de uno de sus mejores amigos ... Uzumaki Naruto.

_''Hey Gaara! perdona por no haberte visitado antes, es que con eso de mi mudanza y vivir con Sakura me ha quitado mucho tiempo pero te prometo que saldremos con los chicos, ¡yo te llamo-ttebayo! '' _

Soltó una pequeña carcajada por aquel mensaje -Hasta por mensajes hablas extraño Naruto-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en un pequeño puente rodeado de arboles de cerezo, miraba su reflejo en las aguas del pequeño rio que pasaba por debajo de si, lagrimas caían y caían por su rostro y en fallidos intentos de detenerlas apareció una sombra tras ella -Q-quien e-eres...- pregunto con cierto temor al no poder ver el rostro de aquella sombra que por su figura se veía que era un hombre

-¿No me recuerdas? soy yo...- y dando algunos pasos se pudo ver el rostro bronceado y ojos azules que tanto conocía

-N-noo...- sus lágrimas caían con más fuerza de tan solo recordar aquel tipo

-Soy yo... Naruto... tu Naruto...- dijo mientras se acercaba mas arrinconándola contra el barandal del puente -Hinata... te am- pero fue silenciado por la fuerte cachetada que le propicio la ojiperla

-¡Déjame en paz! suficiente tuve con que me destruyeras...- no pudo seguir ya que sus lagrimas se convirtieron en sollozos

-Todavía no he terminado de destruirte...- dijo con una voz ronca llena de rencor por parte del rubio -Adiós... Hinata...- y tras esa despedida alzo el pequeño cuerpo de la ojiperla y sentándola en aquel barandal donde había estado arrinconada la empujo...

Y despertó de golpe, con la respiración agitada y sudor frio por todo su cuerpo -N-no... n-noo... ¡Noo!- grito para romperse en lagrimas sobre su almohada -porq-que... no p-puedo olvid-dar ...t-todo est-te dolor...q-quiero olvida-darte...- dijo entrecortadamente y a modo de susurro dejando todas aquellas lagrimas de dolor que tenia en su pecho como una fuerte puñalada que no sanaba

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya habían pasado tres días, la pesadillas aun continuaban donde él le decía la misma frase _''Todavía no he terminado de destruirte''_ se levanto exhausta fue hasta su despensa y busco algo para comer, en esos momentos lo que mas deseaba era algo de dulce como helado o unas galletas, era lo único que le hacia sentir mejor en esos momentos _''Porque a mi''_ pensó al buscar y desordenar todos los cajones en los que buscaba pero su resultado fue... -Debo hacer compras- y sin mas busco en su closet ropa para salir y se introdujo en el baño, en realidad necesitaba una ducha.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero les haya gustado :33 el primer Capitulo es corto xd lose :3 pero espero sorprenderlos con los siguientes^^ sin mas ... Arigatoo :33**

**.**

**.**

**¿Me meresco Rewies?**

**Digan que si xD**

**.**

**.**

****Naruto: Oe, oe y yo que-ttebayo e.e

Bibi: TU aqui -.-'

Naruto: Si .-. yo siempre aqui-ttebayo xd

Bibi: Que quieres :I

Naruto: Porque soy el malo de nuevo-ttebayo ¬¬

Bibi: En este fic ella necesita alguien que la ame n.n tu... estas con la chiclosa :3

Naruto: Sakura-chan no es ninguna chiclosa-ttebayo TTwTT

Bibi: Como sea xd No dañes mi historia .-. mira que torturarla en las pesadillas xd que bajo xd

Naruto: Eh! yo no quise D: has sido tu-ttebayo u.u

Bibi: Yo solo escribo xd tu eres el malo :BBBBBBB

Naruto: El malo como en el fic del pulgoso y Hina-chan, que tienes contra mi-ttebayo u.u

Bibi: Hina-chan? pulgoso? xd para ti es, Hinata-sama y Kiba-kun Bueno ¬¬

Naruto: No D:

Bibi: Tobi xd

Tobi: ¿Si? :3

Bibi: Llevatelo -.-'

Tobi_ Okeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! :33 (se va con Naruto en su tecnica xd)

Bibi: E.e...

Como sea -.- espero les haya gustado :33 Hasta el proximo xd

Sayo! :33


	2. ¿Tu eres mi vecina?

**Bueno xd aqui new cap :33**

**Gomen por la tardanza u.u eh estado demaciado ocupada :( pero le pondre mas atencion a mis fics asi que disfrutenlo we xd**

**.**

**.**

**Masashi k. es el artista creador de Naruto-kun**

**.**

**.**

**En mis historias Hinata-sama es la protagonista *,***

**.**

**3**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**Accion xd**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se removió pesadamente en su cama y mirando el reloj que estaba sobre su mesita de noche se levanto rápidamente para correr hacia el baño _'' Maldición, son las 3 de la tarde y aun no eh comprado víveres, hoy es... ¡Domingo! tendré suerte, la próxima vez no me dejare convencer tan fácil de Kankuro... desgraciado aun me duele la cabeza'' _el pobre pelirrojo se quejaba a sus adentros al recordar la noche anterior

**Flash Back**

-No Kankuro, aun debo prepararme, además no pienso salir contigo siempre que lo hago algo malo pasa- dijo un disgustado pelirrojo recostado en el borde del mesón de su cocina

-Vamos Gaara! conocerás lindas chicas, porque eres tan amargado además... Temari ira y al parecer esta muy cariñosa con Shikamaru- dijo formando una sonrisa de victoria al ver la cara de desagrado de su hermano menor

-¿Y tu eres tan incompetente que no eres capas de cuidar de nuestra hermana mientras no estoy? Kankuro ya estamos grandes, tu estudias Teatro yo Leyes como se te ocurre dejar que la cabezota de Temari haga lo que quiera-

-Oe, Oe no me regañes recuerda que soy el mayor, además, Temari ya es una adulta ella debe ser capas de tener una relación madura...-y antes de terminar la frase estallo a carcajadas

-A veces creo que yo soy el mayor- dijo mas para si que para el mayor -De acuerdo, iré pero solo un rato-

**Fin Flashback**

Si es que se le llama un rato a llegar con un buen número de copas retorcer tu cabeza y llegar a las 4:00 de la madrugada preguntándote _''¿Donde es que vivo? ... Creo que deje las llaves en el bar... Maldición ¿que apartamento es este? ''_ Y muchas mas cosas que lo torturaban -Desgraciado Kankuro, pero alómenos quedaste peor que yo- y una medio sonrisa se retorció en sus labios al recordar que había abandonado a su hermano en toda la entrada del bar dormido y sin dinero -Te lo mereces- y tras esto salió del baño directo a su habitación con solo una toalla envuelta en su esbelta cintura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaba preparada para salir y casi terminaba su lista de víveres -Bien, solo me falta verificar cuando dinero tengo- y tras revisar su cartera se desanimo un poco -Genial no tengo dinero- dijo con una mueca de tristeza -Ya se, revisare mi tarjeta- y tomando su tarjeta de ahorros y la lista de víveres se dispuso a salir -Debo llamar a papa- dijo para ella misma y dándole un vistazo al reloj - son las... 4:00 !- y sin mas salió de su apartamento pero choco con alguien que al parecer también iba de salida -Gomen nasai- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Hinata?- y con sus ojos perlas abiertos como platos levanto su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azul cielo y pronunciadas ojeras

-G-Gaa-ra-san?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de vestirse con unos jeans negros y camisa de un rojo opaco se fue hacia su cocina -3:30 bien, me preparare un poco de café- y no muy convencido se dispuso a preparar su café -Espero que no haga daño- dijo recordando como de pequeño con solo una taza de café le serbia para no pegar el ojo en toda la noche, ahora lo soportaba un poco pero a su corta edad de unos 7 años llego a sufrir insomnio por lo que no podía consumir cosas tales como el café.

Después de servir su café tomo algunas tajas de pan de su despensa y esparciéndole mermelada de mora al pan se dispuso a desayunar, terminado lavo y limpio su cocina (ya que él siempre ha sido muy ordenado con sus cosas) y en un rápido vistazo al reloj que llevaba en su muñeca se dispuso a salir -Las 4:00 después de comprar lo que me falte daré un paseo- sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza -Y comprare algo para el dolor de cabeza- salió sin mucha prisa, noto que alguien también salía del apartamento de al lado y con curiosidad se giro sin tomar en cuenta que la otra persona iba despistada y ambos chocaron

-Gomen nasai- dijo la joven mientras se sobaba la cabeza, abrió sus ojos incrédulo esa era...

-Hinata?- dijo un tanto sorprendido mientras miraba cada parte de ella _'' igual que siempre'' _ dijo con una sonrisa al verla con unos jeans un tanto grandes para ella de color negro y una chamarra lila, salió de sus pensamientos al ver como la chica levantaba su rostro y lo miraba

-G-Gara-ra-san?- el solo le sonrió de una manera un tanto extraña y ella solo se sonrojo volviendo a bajar su mirada

-¿Tu eres mi vecina?- y ante esa pregunta que era mas una afirmación para el la joven levanto su mirada nuevamente

-G-Gaara-san usted es el nuevo v-vecino?- el solo le asintió y brindándole una sonrisa ella sonrió tímidamente

-No hace mucho me he mudado, hubieron algunos días en los que creí que este apartamento estaba deshabitado- dijo señalando el apartamento de la chica

-N-no es s-solo q-que...no eh s-salido en u-un tiemp-po- dijo bajando su mirada con una mueca de tristeza

-Eso ya no importa- dijo con su voz neutra de siempre - Debo ir a comprar víveres... y ¿tu?- pregunto un tanto apenado, la verdad casi no había cruzado palabra con la joven desde que la conoció ya que esta no tenia ojos sino para su amigo Naruto aquel que como le habían contado había deshecho el compromiso a unos días de la boda por irse a vivir con Sakura

-I-igual- dijo sin levantar la vista

-Bueno, te acompaño- ella solo asintió y con el ambiente mas calmado se dispusieron a salir del edificio

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Aww aqui el reencuentro xD espero les gustara :3 cortico pero raro xdd**

Naruto: No me gusto¬¬

Bibi: No me importa :B

Naruto: Baka -.-

Bibi: Dobe xd

Naruto: Teme e.,e

Bibi: Usurantonkachi :B

Naruto: E.e ...

Bibi: jajjaja xD como sea... espero les gusta ! hoy paz y amor Naru-baka xd

Naruto: No soy Baka-ttebayo TTwTT

Bibi: Nehh como sea xD espero le gustara :3 prox cap etto...etto... la otra semana creo xD

**Arigato por leer :333 **

**.**

**.**

**Sayo xd**

**Bibi :33**


	3. ¿Molestia?

**ewe**

**Bueno aqui xd a dejarles mi New Cap :33**

**Espero les guste xd como siempre fuerzo a mi cabezota a crear algo interesante asi que espero sea de su agrado xD**

**No les quitare tiempo xd**

**.**

**El Artista Masashi Kishimoto *.* es el creador de esta obra de arte xd**

**.**

**Naruto-kun no es mio 3: si lo fuera xd La protagonista seria mi Hinata-sama :33 aww tan linda *-***

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**Accion xd**

**.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron hasta el súper mas cercano, en todo el camino apenas cruzaron palabras como ''Desde cuando vives aquí'' ''Que estudias'' etc., nada fuera de lo normal, ya que el chico no quería tocar el tema del rompimiento de su amigo y ella, seria un tanto incomodo para el y muy doloroso para la chica  
-G-Gaara-san i-iré a verif-ficar mi c-cuenta, ¿le moles-taria es-perarme?- pregunto girandose al chico quien era mas alto que ella  
-No, pero igual debo revisar mi cuenta- ella solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron a el Cajero mas cercano (En donde vivo se les llama así a los puestos donde averiguas tus cuentas sin necesitad de ir al banco, xd)

El primero en averiguar su saldo fue Gaara, quien como siempre sonrió gracias a los gestos de su familia, ya que semanal o mensual le transferían una cuota para sus estudios, en fin, saco el dinero necesario para hacer sus compras y desocupo el cajero-Listo, es tu turno Hinata- dijo el pelirrojo sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven  
-¿A-ah?- pregunto un tanto perdida -Que sucede Gaara-san- dijo fijando su mirada en aquellos azules  
-Revisa tu cuenta- dijo y luego se alejó un poco para la comodidad de la chica

Se poso frente al cajero e introdujo su tarjeta -Por favor... necesito dinero...- dijo la joven en un susurro lanzando sus suplicas al aire  
Al leer su tarjeta busco la opción de averiguar saldo, abrió sus ojos de par en par -Kami-sama...- dijo al ver el numero de cifras que tenia entonces desesperada busco su celular dando cuenta que tenia un sin fin de llamadas y varios mensajes de texto.  
Vio todo rápidamente encontrándose con llamadas de su padre, hermana y su primo, y algunos amigos pero de los cuales más resaltaban sus mejores amigos y casi hermanos Kiba y Shino y su maestra de universidad Kurenai  
Paso de llamadas a mensajes, encontrándose con los de su hermana, sus amigos y Neji, el mas reciente era el de su padre, interesada lo abrió ''Se que aun no quieres salir Hija, así que te he puesto dinero en tu cuenta, lo necesitaras'' sonrió, su padre a pesar de ser frio y serio nunca las había dejado solas y con gestos como aquel eran una forma de demostrarle lo mucho que se importaba en su hija mayor, saco la cantidad necesaria para las compras y para pagar los servicios de su apartamento, ya que como su padre se lo había regalado solo debía pagar el consumo del agua, electricidad, etc.  
Con el dinero en su cartera se dirigió hacia el chico que yacía parado a unos metros de ella recostado en una pared esperándola- G-gomen por l-la espera G-Gaara-san- dijo un tanto apenada, el chico no le respondió solo se despego relajadamente de la pared y se dirigió al súper  
-No vienes?- dijo aun dándole la espalda, ella hizo un asentimiento y le siguió, ambos en silencio, no uno incomodo sino uno relajante, a su mente llego todos los momentos junto a aquel rubio... con Naruto era imposible caminar en silencio, ya que este le abrumaba al joven, por lo que cuando se decidía por abrir la boca lo único que hacia era hablar y hablar y hablar, realmente abrumador, ella con su actitud pasiva y por el amor que le tenia nunca decía que le molestaba que hablara, siempre sonreía tímidamente y decía cosas que terminaban sacando un nuevo tema de conversación para el chico... Su mente se nublo, se entristeció inmediatamente ¿Porque no lo podía olvidar así como él lo hizo con ella? ¿Porque tenia que vivir ese infierno donde se torturaba con los recuerdos de el? no, ella no quería eso, dio un visto rápido al pelirrojo, quien iba igual de pensativo que ella, el giro su mirada y entonces paso, Azul con perla se encontraron, sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza ¿Cuanto tiempo lo estuvo viendo? ¿Sera que él se sentía incomodo con su presencia? pero el no hacia ni el mínimo gesto que le alentara o le desanimara... Gaara... era Gaara  
-Gaara-san ¿le molesta que este aquí?- pregunto con temor a todo ¿Y si decía que si? como reaccionaria, sacudió su cabeza para alejar todas sus negativas, levanto su mirada encontrándola con la azul del chico  
-No- dijo simplemente en su misma posición derecho y con ambos brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, todo el camino se lo paso así- Ven, ayúdame a comprar víveres, en realidad no soy muy bueno para esto- dijo tomando un pequeño carrito donde se echan los víveres a la hora de las compras  
Imito su acción -¿Acaso no ha comprado antes?- pregunto un tanto intrigada ¿Así que la única razón por la que aceptaba su compañía era por que necesitaba ayuda? se relajo un poco, era un buen argumento, y no le molestaba tener que ayudarlo  
-Temari se encargaba de las compras, pero ahora que sale con Shikamaru se olvido de su hermano- trato de contener su sutil risa ¿Acaso fue una broma?  
-¿S-shikamaru-kun y Temari-san salen jun-juntos?- su mente se nublo de nuevo... maldito Naruto, siempre atormentándole lo que quedaba de ella  
-Si, no hace mucho dieron la noticia de que se mudaran juntos, yo he venido por mis estudios en la universidad, es fácil vivir solo sin Kankuro encima, pero de todas formas Temari me era de mucha ayuda-  
-Lose, Neji-niisan era mi apoyo... pero por ser nombrado el nuevo presidente de las empresas de mi familia, lo han trasladado a América- dijo un poco cabizbaja... en realidad extrañaba a Neji, él era como su hermano mayor, Kiba y Shino también lo eran pero cada uno a su manera, con Kiba, podía reír a mas no poder ya que este le irradiaba esa alegría a ella, con Shino compartía momentos calmados, donde si deseaban no hablarían pero se comprendían con tan solo estar cerca, tenían un gran lazo por lo que siempre que estaba alterada o necesitaba un apoyo buscaba a su ''Camarada'' y Neji... el... era su hermano mayor, cuando lloraba le acariciaba el cabello y le decía palabras de aliento, luego se quedaba toda la noche junto a ella si era necesario, tan solo si le decía ''Niisan no me dejes sola'' él no lo hacia aunque se torturara por ir al baño, ella era siempre su prioridad  
-Debe ser difícil- dijo mientras tomaba algunos enlatados  
-Mucho, el... siempre estaba conmigo... aunque soy una molestia... el me hacia sentir como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana... una que... cuidaba de ser rota... pero que al final se ha roto en partes diminutas- dijo cabizbaja y a modo de susurro siendo casi inaudible si el pelirrojo no estuviera atento a todo lo que decía  
-¿Molestia? quien te ha dicho eso- pregunto un tanto impactado por las palabras de la joven, en realidad sabia a lo que se refería, la chica estaba muy mal por culpa de Naruto, quien aun siendo su mejor amigo, le hacia arder por dentro de la ira pero ¿Porque?  
-No necesitan decírmelo para saberlo... reconozco a la gente... es por eso... que no tengo la confianza... para enfrentarme a ellos-  
-La gente es Hipócrita- dijo mientras tomaba otros sobres de especies, ella le imito -¿Crees que voy bien?- ella miro su carrito y sonrió  
-Si, solo que no puede vivir solo de instantáneos- dijo sacando algunos de los instantáneos que tenia -Acaso ¿no sabe cocinar?-  
-No, soy pésimo para la cocina, para el hogar, en realidad siempre necesito ayuda para eso- ella levanto la mirada y segundos después de encontrar sus miradas ella sonrió  
-No importa, si es así... p-puedo ayu-dar-le s-si desea... claro- dijo un poco cabizbaja y con un tono rosa cubriendo sus mejillas  
-¿Cual es tu razón para ayudarme?- pregunto neutro como siempre, levanto su mirada  
¿Que le diría? -N-neces-sitas a-ayu-da y y-yo a-aun n-no volv-vere a la un-nivers-sidad- dijo con el tono rosa aumentando a uno mas fuerte cubriendo sus mejillas  
-¿Porque? no quieres ir o es que acaso...te gusto- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona al ver el rostro de la chica tornarse rojo y que se quedaba tiesa como una escultura -¿Eso es un si?- dijo nuevamente haciendo que la chica aumentara su rostro a rojo intenso  
-G-gaa-ra-s-san y-yo s-sol-lo d-dec-ceo a-a-...- y se desmayo, siendo atrapada por el pelirrojo quien se le quedo mirando fijamente  
-Si eres tan hermosa... porque ...¿Naruto no te escogió?- pregunto observando cada detalle del fino rostro de la chica, cejas pequeñas y delgadas, pestañas largas y curveadas sin necesidad de utilizar maquillaje, mejillas sonrojadas, su flequillo cubriendo su pequeña frente y sus largos cabellos se esparcían entre sus brazos mientras la sostenía, su mirada se poso inmediatamente en aquella parte de la chica que se veía realmente provocativa... sus labios, pequeños, rosados, se veían tiernos deliciosos pero a la vez se veían un tanto resecos, como si ella se hubiera descuidado por algún tiempo -Naruto- a su mente vino su amigo, si era su amigo y lo estimaba tanto... porque se tenia que enojar en tan solo pensar el sufrimiento de aquella delicada y bella chica... ¿Porque? se suponia que aun la amaba, aun amaba a esa chica quien lo dejo con el corazon roto pero tener a la Hyuuga asi lo hacia desearla aunque sea un poco

.

***.* Tan Malo Gaara-kun xd como le dices eso wee xD**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado :33 **

**¿Meresco un Comentario? Digan que si xD**

**.**

**.**

Naruto: Oe Oe! como que maldito Naruto ¬¬

Bibi: Que no sabes que es eso? en que grado te qedaste? a verdad genin xD

Naruto: Yo sere Hokage-ttebayo! asi que no te burles de mi ¬¬

Bibi: ''Seras'' puede cambiar xd ademas que me importa ¬¬ digo lo que se me da la *!#$%! Gana e.e

Tobi: e.e... Tobi corrompido u.u

Naruto: e.e que significa *!#$%! ? xd eso se come?

Bibi: ._. si llegas a ser Hokage Konoha estara perdida .-.

Naruto: Bakaaaa-ttebayo TTwTT

Bibi: Te dolio ajjajaajajaj xDDD

Tobi: Tobi era un buen chico .-.

Bibi: Tobi sigues siendo buen chico solo no aprendas todo lo que dije ok?

Tobi: Hai ! :33

Bibi: Eso tobi! te dare una galleta we :33

Tobi: Wee :D

Naruto: Yo tambien quiero-ttebayo u.u

Bibi: Esta bien por hoy te dare una xd -Tomo a tobi de la maano y a Naruto le amarro una correa de mascotas en el cuello y lo jalo- Espero les haya gustado ^^ Adioooooooos :33

Arigato por leer :33

Bibi*.*


	4. La conversacion

**Bueno, ahora les aviso xd intentare publicar cada Sabado **

**o cada dos Sabados de acuerdo? :33**

**.**

**.**

**En este Capitulo espero se aclaren las dudas por el anterior xD**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les guste :33**

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto, el gran artiste que creo al bombonsote *w***

**de Gaara y La hermosa Hinata-sama w**

**.**

**.**

**Aww no los retraso xd**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**Accion! :33**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Les gusto?**

***w***

**Espero que si xd, se desahogaron juntos awww .**

**para el prox capitulo espero sorprenderlos :dd**

**xd**

**como sea los dejos xd**

**¿Meresco reviews?**

**Digan que si xd**

**.**

Empezó a abrir lentamente sus parpados, sus ojos se molestaron un poco por la luz... lo ultimo que recordaba fue... a... ¡Gaara diciendo de forma descarada que se interesaba en el! su rostro enrojeció y lentamente se sentó, ese no era el súper... no estaba en su cama entonces... ¡donde estaba! alarmada busco con su mirada algún objeto, algo que le dijera donde estaba y se encontró con la figura de aquel chico de rebeldes cabellos rojos recostado en la puerta de la habitación  
-Por fin despertaste- dijo despreocupado mientras se acercaba a ella con los brazos cruzados  
-G-gaara-san- dijo en su tartamudeo habitual y con ese rosa cubriendo sus mejillas al verlo parado frente a ella  
-Te desmayaste, compre algo para la cena y te traje en un taxi, eres mas pesada de lo que pareces, ¿Sabias?- y su rosa se convirtió en rojo intenso de nuevo  
-Gomen nasai! no quería molestarlo- dijo mientras bajaba su mirada posándola sobre sus manos las cuales apretaban esa cálida cobija que cubría sus piernas  
-A mi no, pero no deberías desmayarte así como así, además, sino hubiera estado contigo te hubieran robado o algo peor- dijo despreocupado sentándose a un lado de la cama junto a la chica  
-L-lose e-es sol-lo... ¡usted tuvo la culpa!- grito roja y temblando como una gelatina  
-¿Yo? y porque se supone que he sido Yo- recalco ese yo un poco mas mientras posaba su mirada en la coronilla de la chica  
-U-usted s-se bur-lo de m-mi... m-me d-dijo que si u-usted a m-mi m-e... g-gustaba...-  
-¿Y no es así?- dijo un tanto intrigado colocando su atención en la chica  
-N-no e-estoy p-prepa-rada pa-ra eso...n-no por a-ahora- se acomodó al borde de la cama, bajo sus pequeños pies y se levanto iba de salida cuando la voz del chico la detuvo  
-No deberías huir, lo que paso... no debes dejar que te afecte tanto... yo tampoco me siento muy listo para querer a alguien...- corto inmediatamente y se levanto camino unos pasos y se quedo detrás de ella  
-Ella ¿Que? le engaño... le destrozo el corazón... le abandono como si fuera un objeto inservible o ¿Que sucedió?- pregunto de una manera mas fría de la que solía hablar, su mente se inundo de un mismo sufrimiento en el  
-Si- se volteo quedando para frente a él, totalmente intrigada, abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el- Me enamore perdidamente de ella, busco el dinero de mi familia y aunque yo lo sabia no la deje, la amaba pero ella a mi no aun asi todo se termino quedando como amigos a sabiendas de que aun me duele recordarla pero lo mas duro llego cuando conoci lo que paso  
-¿Que?- pregunto impactada por su relato  
-Naruto y Sakura se querian asi que deje que ella fuera feliz aunque mas tarde me entere del secreto de mi amigo- dijo cruzando su mirada con la de la chica - Uzumaki Naruto, uno de mis mejores amigos dejo plantada a su prometida por irse a vivir con Sakura- y ocurrió lo que predijo los ojos de la chica se inundaron de lagrimas las cuales no dejaban de caer se cubrió la boca, trato de salir pero el la detuvo de la muñeca la acerco a su cuerpo y la abrazo  
-N-Naruto...- y sus lagrimas se convirtieron en sollozos aferrándose mas fuerte al torso del chico hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello mientras él le abrazaba fuertemente como calmando sus lamentos  
-Se lo que te hizo, al principio me enoje demasiado... hacer algo tan bajo... pero aun así tenia razón... si se quedaba contigo terminaría estallando haciéndote el doble de triste de lo que estas ahora-  
-Lose... e-es s-solo q-que m-me d-duel-le...l-lo a-ame t-tan-to... y e-el...y el...- y rompió nuevamente en sollozos siendo acunada por los brazos de el  
-Es extraño... cada vez que te veía junto a el... sabia que esto pasaría... y en vez de ser indiferente me preocupe por lo que haría Naruto... el... es especial para mi...él ha sido... unos de mis mejores amigos... y lo aprecio demasiado... en cambio a ti... no te conozco pero aun así... estoy contigo... abrazándote... y dejando que desahogues tu dolor en mi... a sabiendas... que yo... no soy el que mejor esta... Ella... También lo fue todo para mi... y ahora... esta con el y yo...-pero ella se separo de el  
-Debemos ser fuertes ¿no?- y sonrió con una extrema ternura que retorció todo dentro del chico -Porque... ellos merecen ser felices, al igual que tu y yo... ¿Cierto Gaara-san?- dijo mientras secaba sus propias lagrimas  
-Gaara-  
-¿Eh?- pregunto un poco desconcertada  
-Solo dime Gaara- y ella enrojeció nuevamente -Es extraño el Gaara''san''- ya estando mas tranquilo salió de aquella habitación -¿Quieres algo de cenar?- pregunto mientras se dirigía a la cocina, por inercia ella fue tras el parándose a su lado  
-Si, solo que la cena la hare yo- le miro con su tímida sonrisa a lo que él se relajo un poco  
-Hoy comeremos instantáneo, las compras quedaron canceladas por tu desmayo-  
-¡No fue mi culpa!- dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas sonrojadas haciendo un puchero  
-Si lo fue- puso sobre el mesón lo dos tarritos de instantáneo  
Ramen...- Ramen...- la segunda no lo repitió en su mente  
-Si, es lo único que veía en mejor estado... los demás parecían haber pasado su fecha de expiración- no dijo nada se sentó en la mesa frente a el tomo ambos palillos y dijo el tradicional -Itadakimatsu- y probo el ya preparado Ramen instantáneo-delicioso- dijo mientras le sonreía a lo que el imito la acción de la chica, se sentó tomo sus palillos agradeció por la comida y probo su cena.

Después de cenar, ella decidió que era hora de salir por lo que se despidió del pelirrojo con una sonrisa y se fue a su apartamento el cual estaba al lado del de ella, al entrar, se sorprendió del terrible desorden que tenia su apartamento ¿Enserio lo había descuidado tanto? se fue directo a su habitación, se cambio, colocándose ropa cómoda para hacer una limpieza rápida, recogió toda la ropa sucia, boto todos los empaques de dulces y comida que había tenido por días o tal vez semanas por todo el lugar y empezó con una gran limpieza.

Al irse la chica decidió darse un baño, esta vez con agua fría ya que le gustaba para despertarse un poco, al salir de su relajante baño, se coloco una simple sudadera para dormir y se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar se acostó en su cama sintiendo un delicioso aroma en ella, cuando busco el origen del olor, se topo con que su almohada olía delicioso, una mezcla entre flores y frutas, en ese instante recordó a Hinata -Hinata...- susurro mientras tomaba aquella almohada entre sus brazos y se quedaba dormido a los minutos, llenando sus pulmones con aquel delicioso aroma y con una imagen en su mente... la chica Hyuuga

Estaba realmente exhausta, eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada, por fin había acabado con esa difícil labor de limpiar, donde había encontrado prendas que no veía hace algún tiempo, hasta insectos en su refrigerador vacío, estaba espantada ¿Como pude descuidarme tanto? fue una de las preguntas que invadían su mente, se recostó en su cama, con sudor en su rostro y sonrojado por el esfuerzo de haber tenido que limpiar cada parte de su apartamento, cuando estuvo un poco mas calmada decidió darse un delicioso baño, preparándolo con agua caliente y dejando a mano su Shampooh preferido, aquel que olía a flores y frutas, desde adolescente lo utilizaba ya que le encantaba su aroma se habia vuelto tan parte de su rutina que no dejo de usarlo.  
Después de su delicioso baño que tardo unos 10 a 30 minutos salió a su cocina, en busca de un poco de leche, pero al no encontrar recordó que no había hecho las compras ¿Debo preguntarle a Gaara-sa... a Gaara cuando quiere que hagamos las compras..? Gaara, era extraño, había cruzado muy pocas palabras con el, en realidad no sabia que el y Naruto fueran tan buenos amigos, lo había visto en unas dos ocasiones cuando salían todos en grupo para festejar o divertirse como cuando eran jóvenes... eran... en realidad no estaba tan vieja como ella pensaba, quien puede estar viejo a sus 23 años... debía regresar a la universidad, no podía perder tanto esfuerzo, después de soñar que seria maestra, después de rogarle a su padre que no quería estudiar para convertirse en un empresaria como lo quería su hermana, no, ella quería ser libre, y aunque fue muy difícil su padre acepto su decisión ya que era una adulta pero siempre y cuando lo visitara y no le olvidara como ahora... ''Debo visitar a Otou-sama el... se ha preocupado por mi...debe saber que estoy bien''  
Con todos esos pensamientos en su mente se quedo dormida, repasando por un momento en su mente el momento en el que había llorado frente a Gaara mientras se aferraba a él siendo aprisionada por sus brazos el... el... le hacia sentirse extraña.

**.**

Naruto: Porque paresco el malo TTwTT

Bibi: Prometo no tirarte tan feo bueno? xd

Naruto: No te creo-ttebayo w

Bibi: ¬w¬ te doy una tregua y no la aceptas?.. Sufriras!

Naruto: Esta bien Tregua w

Bibi: Asi esta mejor w.. xd bueno hoy me siento como deprimida xd pero tranquilos es temporal xD solo queria actualizar ya que me aburro sin hacer nada e.e

Etto... nos vemos luego si? xD

_**Los Quiero :33**_

_**EyesGray-sama**_

_**o la loca adicta al as galletas *w* Okno xD**_

_**Bibi esta bien :33**_


	5. La Universidad

**_Etto... Ohayo! xd_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Etto... Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta Bella historia xd_**

**_Creo... :B_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Para que lo sepan prometo cada Sabado traerles algo Nuevo ^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sisisi cada sabado actualizare la historia o subire nuevas historias xD_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ahora si :B M. Kishimoto-sama es el artista creador de Naruto-kun :B_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista n.n_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_3_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_2_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_1._**

**_._**

**_Accion :B_**

**_._**

Un ruido ensordecedor inundo sus tímpanos hasta llegar a pensar que se reventarían, molesto busco con su mano el aparato de donde salía aquel molesto ruido el cual al sentirlo lo apago rápidamente y se incorporo, con el sueño aun atormentando sus parpados fue y se dio una ducha de agua fría como le gustaban a el para poder despertarse del todo, salió y con una toalla envuelta en sus caderas fue directo a su habitación ya que al ser comienzo de semestres estaban en una época de invierno un tanto incomoda

Se vistió con unos jeans negros, una camiseta de manga larga de color blanco y una sudadera café con el dibujo de un reloj de arena en el pecho, preparo sus libros y su laptop busco su mochila color durazno en forma de calabaza -Obsequio de su extrovertido hermano Kankuro- donde introdujo todo lo necesario y tras un rápido desayuno de cereales y su ultima reserva de leche partió hacia la universidad dándole una mirada a la puerta de su vecina cuando iba de salida _-Espero te encuentras mejor-_ una sonrisa surco su rostro al recordar a la Hyuuga en verdad la chica de ojos perla le hacia sentirse... extraño _-Hinata...- _susurro dándole una ultima mirada a esa puerta, sin duda no se concentraría mucho en su primer día

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se removió pesadamente -_Aun no termino de destruirte_- su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente -_Naruto y Sakura viven juntos_- se giro hacia el otro extremo de la cama -_No quiero ser miserable_- su movimientos se tornaron mas bruscos a tal punto de que se sentía forcejear con alguien -¡NO!- grito reventándose de golpe, empezó a jadear mientras tocaba su frente notando que se encontraba sudando y tenia temblores por el cuerpo

-Cuando pararan las pesadillas- soltó con desanimo, busco con la mirada el reloj de se mesa de noche- Las 9:00 am- dijo con pereza recostándose de nuevo cerro sus ojos y se quedo un momento sin movimiento alguno luego percato un detalle -¡Las 9:00!- grito sentándose de golpe se levanto y tomando su toalla de baño se incorporo al baño- Es tarde, es tarde, es tarde- repetía constantemente mientras lavaba sin cuidado alguno sus largas hebras Azuladas

-Como es posible que lo olvidara- decía mientras corría por toda su habitación, tomo lo primero que vio de su armario y se vistió a una velocidad sorprendente- Debo ir a la universidad, visitar a Otou-sama y...- paro de golpe ¿Que era lo que seguía en su horario?- No importa lo recordare en el camino- fue a la cocina desanimándose al no encontrar nada -Comeré en el camino- tomo una chaqueta su cartera y las llaves directo a la puerta salió cerro y emprendió su carrera hacia la universidad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras posaba su mirada en su cuaderno, luego la dirigió a quien seria su maestro el resto del semestre de nuevo miro su cuaderno y otra vez el maestro, suspiro- No me puedo concentrar- dijo pesadamente mientras cargaba su cara con la mano que al mismo tiempo se apoyaba en la mesa su vista se poso atravez de la ventana donde se admiraba a lo lejos la entrada a la universidad y los senderos que dirigían a varios lugares pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una larga cabellara azulada acompañada de la directora de la universidad -¿Hinata?- estaba sorprendido que hacia la chica en ese lugar

_-¿Cual es tu razón para ayudarme?- pregunto neutro como siempre, levanto su mirada_

_-N-neces-sitas a-ayu-da y y-yo a-aun n-no volv-vere a la un-nivers-sidad- dijo con el tono rosa aumentando a uno mas fuerte cubriendo sus mejillas_

Ahora que lo recordaba ella también estaba en la universidad, sonrió con satisfacción eso significaba que tendría mas tiempo para compartir con ella ¿No?, un carraspeo le hizo girar la mirada encontrándose con su nuevo maestro a un lado de el

-Si tanto le gusta esa joven por que no va con ella, es preferible a que ignore mis llamados de atención joven Sabaku- dirigió una fría mirada al adulto el cual se la devolvió, así estuvieron un tiempo hasta que el mayor termino rindiéndose

-A usted no le conviene que me vaya- el hombre se puso rojo de la ira mientras el pelirrojo le ignoraba girando hacia la ventana, una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro _¿A donde fue?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Admiro el lugar, todo era igual y eso le gustaba mucho una sonrisa se formo en su rostro en verdad la Directora Tsunade era un ángel permitirle continuar sus clases sin contar con las clases que perdió, admiro el lugar caminando directo hacia la cafetería ahora que recordaba no había comido nada y su estomago ya empezaba a proclamarle, sonó la campana que daba al receso llenándose el lugar por mas y mas jóvenes de su edad que entraban unos le sonreían seductoramente otros solo seguían su camino después de ver la belleza que era

-¿Hinata?- esa voz la conocía, se giro rápidamente encontrándose con la cabellara roja de su vecino

-G-gaara...- dijo un tanto sorprendida

-¿Estudiaras en esta universidad?- ella asintió a lo que el solo pudo sonreír de una manera que hizo sonrojar a la chica -Que bueno, no estaré tan solo si te tengo a ti- se sonrojo por sus palabras aumentando el sonrojo en ella

-Me alegra que estudiemos en la misma universidad- dijo en un susurro mientras le sonreía de una manera que el solo pudo quedarse como un tonto admirándola recuperándose en un instante, se sentó al lado de ella matando con la mirada a todo aquel que de manera disimulaba trataba de acercase a la chica

-Me gusta tener compañía- ella asintió feliz mientras se disponían a desayunar juntos, seria lindo compartir con alguien que con poco de conocerse el destino los juntaba

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Cortico xd pero... algo es algo no? ^^ espero les gustara :B si les gusto aganmelo saber :B_**

**_sino... nose tambien aganmelo saber xD_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Esta pareja *w*_**

**_Que hermosa ._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Etto... te gusto la historia sierto Baka ¬¬ -El rubio amordasado solo puede asentir-_**

**_Eso me gusta ^^' ahora si los dejo :B_**

**_Tobi donde estas ¬¬..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Me despido :B Tobi no llego por lo que me comere mis barquillos piaza para mi Wee! :DD xd_**


	6. ¿Matrimonio?

_**xDD Etto... Hola! jajajaj lose Gomen por no actualizar.. es solo que..**_

_**Mi inter ha fallado mucho . pero bueno xd aqui esta el nuevo cap :33**_

_**Una conversacion que dejara en un punto medio a Hinata...**_

_**Disfruten we xD**_

_**-Masashi K. es el artista mas genial que hay ahora xD**_

_**-Hinata es la protagonista de mis historias no lo olviden we .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Charlaron por buen rato hasta que la campana que indicaba el regreso a clases les hizo despedirse él se dirigió directo a su nuevo salón de clases mientras ella salió del lugar -Ahora a visitar a Otou-sama- dijo muy sonriente, paro un taxi abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros y sentándose cerro -A la empresa Byuakugan'S.A- el señor solo asintió a pisando el acelerador tomo ruta hacia el lugar

-Arigatou- dijo mientras le entregaba el dinero al señor

-Con mucho gusto jovencita- dijo el hombre sonriéndole de una forma paternal, acto seguido emprendió ruta en busca de un nuevo cliente dejando a la chica en el lugar

-Otou-sama espero no estés enojado- un pesado suspiro salió de entre sus labios haciendo que se desanimara un poco en su decisión de entrar o no entrar- Tranquila Hinata, tranquila- se animaba mutuamente empezando así su ruta hacia donde seria su tumba ya que seguro por sus nervios moriría con tan solo ver a su padre

.

.

Tocaron a la puerta desconcentrándole de esos importantes documentos, frunció el ceño e modo de molestia mientras dirigía su mirada al insolente que se atrevía a desconcentrarlo- Hiashi-sama alguien desea verlo- bufo exasperado

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me molesten Kana- la joven se inclino a modo de disculpa

-Gomennasai Hiashi-sama pero creo que es importante-

-¿Crees? como que crees recuerda todo el trabajo que tenemos acumulado Kana- la chica ni se inmuto quedando con la misma posición de reverencia, acto seguido se levanto abriendo la puerta en su totalidad mostrando a la ojiperla parada en medio de esta- Hinata- alcanzo a decir en medio de su asombro -Déjanos solos Kana- la chica asintió se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir hizo otra reverencia dejando pasar en su total a la Ojiperla mientras cerraba la puerta

-Otou-sama- dijo en un susurro mientras hacia una leve reverencia en modo de saludo

-Hinata- volvió a decir en su estado de shock, se levanto acercándose a la joven admirándola más de cerca mientras esta empezaba a temblar por temor a algún grito por su incompetencia- Que bueno que vienes- dijo en un susurro mientras eliminaba el espacio entre ellos abrazando a la joven en un abrazo protector

-G-gomen-nasai O-otou-sama- dijo entrecortadamente mientras sentía su ojos humedecerse

-Estaba tan preocupado Hinata, por un momento creí que no volverías a salir, que no me recibirías cuando fuera a visitarte-

-Go-men O-otou-sama n-no quería p-preocuparte- lagrimas salieron pero no eran de tristeza si no de una felicidad infinita al sentir como su padre la recibía como un abrazo como cuando era niña

-No te disculpes, ahora me siento mejor al saber que estas mejor ¿Cierto?- ella asintió levemente haciendo que sonriera- No quiero que sufras mas hija- la chica apretó el abrazo quedando en silencio unos momentos, beso con suavidad su coronilla mientras se separaban de una forma lenta, tomaron asiento el en su asiento y ella en uno de los dos que quedaban frente al escritorio

-¿Donde esta Hanabi-chan?- el sonrió -¿Que sucede?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa

-No importa los años siempre te preocuparas por los demás antes que a ti- esta bajo la mirada -Eres igual a tu madre, entregaba todo de ella al punto que se dejaba en un segundo plano, siempre era la felicidad de su familia primero- la joven sonrió con un poco de melancolía -Eres igual a ella, hermosa con tu cabellera negro azul y esa personalidad pasiva- soltó un suspiro llamando la atención de su hija -No sabes como la extraño, cada vez que te veo la recuerdo- ella solo sonrió haciendo que una disimulada sonrisa se asomara por la comisura de sus labios- Pero te tengo a ti-

-Otou-sama no has pensado en casarte de nuevo- el negó- ¿Porque?-

-Nunca encontrare otra mujer como tu madre, ella era capas de cambiarme de ser alguien sin expresiones a ser un tonto enamorado- ambos soltaron pequeñas risas- Pero tu si puedes amar-

-No lo creo- dijo un poco cabizbaja

-Entonces ¿como fue que has salido de tu apartamento y verte como si nada ha sucedido?- a su mente llego cierto pelirrojo sonrojándose levemente

-No creo que pueda enamorarme Otou-sama el amor... no es para mi- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-¿Porque?, ese chico Uzumaki solo te hizo daño además aun eres joven Hinata- ella asintió

-Prometo seguir con mi vida, ya me aceptaron en la universidad, eh arreglado mi apartamento y...- se sonrojo un poco- tengo un nuevo amigo- el mayor sonrió no por lo que dijo sino como lo dijo

-¿Y como se llama?- pregunto un poco intrigado

-Gaara- dijo- Sabaku no Gaara- ambos se quedaron en silencio haciendo que el mayor sonriera alegre- ¿Que sucede?-

-Sabes que nunca quise que te casaras con Uzumaki ¿no?- ella asintió- Cuando eras una niña conociste a la familia Sabaku- la chica se sorprendió- Ese día pensábamos en arreglar matrimonio para ti-

-¿C-como?-

-Tu madre aun estaba embarazada, eras pequeña como los hijos de Sabaku, pensábamos en arreglarte matrimonio con el mayor-

-¿El mayor?-

-Kankurou, en realidad ese acuerdo aun sigue en pie-

Se levanto de golpe- ¿Que?- el mayor extendió la mano en señal de que se sentara a lo que ella solo hizo caso

-Estas comprometida desde que eres niña, al igual que Hanabi ella esta comprometida con el menor Gaara- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par- Pero antes de que me digeras que te casarías, Gaara también se iba a casar por lo que cancelaron el compromiso con Hanabi- un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios- Luego tu con tu compromiso, hiciste que el compromiso con Kankurou quedara anulado temporalmente-

-¿Temporalmente?- pregunto un tanto sorprendida

-Desde el principio supe que ese matrimonio no llegaría lejos- la chica se mostro cabizbaja- Pero el compromiso puede seguir en pie- levanto la cabeza de golpe

-No lo conozco ¿Como quieres que me case con un desconocido?-el mayor sonrió

-Y si lo conoces- la chica se mostro cabizbaja- La familia Sabaku son viejos amigos de tu madre y por derecho míos también, también la familia Uchiha-

-¿Sasuke o Itachi?- a ellos si los conocía bien, al principio se sentía incomoda con ellos pero con el tiempo se ganaron su confianza y sin contar que el Uchiha menor era el mejor amigo de Naruto, casi por obligación debían ser amigos

-Si, pero Itachi al parecer ya tiene compromiso solo queda...-

-No-

-¿Que?-

-No me casare por un matrimonio arreglado padre-

-Entiende Hinata, tu matrimonio... ayudara... la empresa esta en crisis-

-¿Que? porque no me lo dijiste antes-

-No quería preocuparte, Hanabi es muy joven para casarse pero tú ya tienes edad, la familia Sabaku o la Uchiha nos ayudarían mucho con la unión de empresas familiares-

-¿Los Sabaku tienen empresas? pensé que eran políticos-

-Si, a Sabaku le fascina el poder, se volvió político influenciando a sus hijos-

-Gaara también quiere ser político-

-Y Kankurou-

-No me casare con Kankurou-

-Hinata- tomo la manos de su hija en una forma de suplica- Entiende eres la única salvación... Neji... él también se esta africano por las empresas el...-

-¿Niisan se casara?- el mayor asintió- ¿Cuando?-

-Es la heredera de una empresa China... en tres meses-

-¿Tan pronto?- el mayor asintió asiendo que su mirada se tornara triste- Te ayudare pero... dame tiempo no me siento preparada para casarme... no ahora- el mayor asintió

-Gracias Hinata... perdóname por ponerte en esta situación-

-No importa Otou-sama quiero serte útil- ambos se levantaron, el mayor se acercó a su hija abrazándole de una manera protectora

-Perdóname- susurro el mayor, en verdad se sentía quebrar ese duro caparazón

-No te preocupes Otou-sama es solo... que no quiero que mi matrimonio se arruine otra vez no- se quedaron en esa posición largo tiempo hasta que decidieron separarse, el mayor beso la frente de la chica quien solo pudo sonreír ante tal acción por parte de su padre- Te quiero Otou-sama- el asintió, tomo su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta giro un poco en forma de despedida y emprendió su ruta a casa, en verdad se le hacia tarde

**_._**

**_._**

**_Arigatou por leer ^^_**

**_Espero les gustara we :33_**

**_._**

**_._**

**__**Naruto: Eh vuelto-ttebayo

Bibi: Que te dijo la abuela? estas bien?

Naruto: No me hables-ttebayo!

Bibi: Porque no!

Naruto: Casi me matas! casi matas al protagonista de laa serie-ttebayo TTwTT

Bibi: Neeh Masashi-sama sabe que eres un baka xd

Naruto: Urusai!-ttebayo

Hikari: Hola :D

Bibi: Ahy we porfin te veo xdd etto... Hikari, Andre este es... ya saben el rubio de la serie ._.

Naruto: Ahora traes mas gente-ttebayo

Bibi: Si y que ¬¬

Naruto: Que quieren!-ttebayo TTwTT

Andre: Matarte Naru-baka

Bibi: Wuajajajajaaj a matarlo xdd ( todas tres cojemos palos y empezamos a golpear a Naruto) Bicho raro xd

Andre: Hace mucho queria hacer esto xD

Hikari: Jajjajaaaa sufre :D

Naruto: Ahhh! Ayuda-ttebayooo TTwTT

Bibi: Mientras nosotras jugamos con Naruto...

_**Gracias por leer^^**_

_**Espero dejen rewievs we xD**_

_**EyesGray o la pandilla anti-naru wuauajajaja xD**_


	7. Estoy contigo

_**Ohayo xD**_

_**Enserio wes siento que es el cap mas largo que he hecho xdd**_

_**Pero de igual forma escribo para ustedes asi que espero**_

_**lo disfruten :B**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Llego en un taxi, se sentía muy confundida con la noticia que su padre le había dado- Matrimonio...- su mente navegaba en los recuerdos, su ilusión por el compromiso el vestido de novia...- No se si casarme sea una buena idea...- soltó con desaliento, se dirigió hasta el ascensor con ruta al cuarto piso- No compre nada para cenar- dijo con resignación, tanto por un día era agotador y ahora no tenia suficiente dinero en la cartera ni ansias por cocinar- No he hecho las compras- dijo un tanto preocupada, se suponía que realizaría las compras con Gaara- Gaara- susurro, al instante el ascensor se abrió dejando ver la silueta de un chico pelirrojo parado frente a su puerta- ¿Gaara?- el aludido se giro hacia ella dándole una media sonrisa como saludo- ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo sonriente golpeándose mentalmente por su estupidez- D-digo yo b-bueno t-tu ent-tiendes- este asintió

-Compre algo para la cena, ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos?- lo observo un tanto sorprendida, sonrió feliz

-Me encantaría Gaara- el aludido no mostro mucha expresión, pero por dentro sentía su ser aliviado- ¿Quieres que cenemos en mi apartamento?- este se encogió de hombros

-Tu eliges- sonrió, acto seguido saco las llaves de su bolso y abriendo le invito a pasar

-Bienvenido, estas en tu casa- dijo sonriente, el pelirrojo solo entrego la bolsa

-Compre un poco de fideos fritos no se si te gusten- esta sonrió

-En seguida te sirvo- cerro la puerta dirigiéndose hacia la cocina- Ponte cómodo- dijo con su normal tono de voz calmado y casi en un susurro

-Arigatou- susurro admirando a la chica en la cocina, si, era hermosa de eso no tenia duda

.

.

-Itadakimatsu- dijeron ambos para empezar a disfrutan de la suculenta cena

-Hinata- la aludida lo miro con un fideo a medio salir de su boca, sonrió- Iras mañana a la universidad- fue cuestión de segundos para que el semblante de la chica se ensombreciera

-Supongo que si- dijo sin mucho ánimo tomando otro bocado de fideos

-¿Sucede algo?- esta suspiro- ¿Te sientes bien?, estas mas pálida de lo normal- la chica hizo un puchero

-A que viene eso de mas pálida Gaara- este sonrió- Estoy bien es solo que...- poso su mirada en la cena- La empresa de mi familia esta en crisis-

-¿Están en quiebra?-

-Al parecer hubo una mala inversión y pues... ¿Sabias que tu hermano y yo estábamos comprometidos?- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema, grave error

-¿Nani?-

-Me lo dijo Otou-sama, al parecer tú también estabas comprometido con mi hermana Hanabi-

-Me lo dijo mi padre cuando hable con el sobre mi matrimonio con Sakura- la chica ensombreció mas a tal punto que solo jugaba con la comida- Cancelaron mi compromiso con ella-

-Mi compromiso lo cancelaron temporalmente- soltó un suspiro de desaliento

-¿Nani?-

-Si tu hermano y yo lo decidimos nos casaremos- sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos

-Acaso... ¿Piensas aceptar?- esta no respondió- Dime Hinata, ¿piensas aceptar casarte con mi hermano por una boda arreglada?- lo dijo casi escupiéndolo

-¡¿Acaso crees que quiero casarme?!- hablo tan fuerte que sorprendió al pelirrojo- Acaso...- lagrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro- ¿Crees que después de que me dejaran plantada... quiera casarme otra vez?- este no dijo nada- No Gaara, no me quiero casar, pero mi padre necesita de mi ayuda y aunque tenga que sufrir me casare- este la miro dolido

-Yo también eh sufrido Hinata- se levanto- Pasare mañana por ti, asegúrate de no retrasarte- se dirigió hasta la puerta- Buenas noches- susurro antes de salir del lugar cerrando la puerta un tanto fuerte

-Lo se Gaara, sé que tu también sufres- se limpio las gruesas lagrimas en un vano intento por calmarse- ¿Que debo hacer Kami-sama?- esperaba alguna respuesta divina que le ayudara, en verdad lo necesitaba

.

.

Un fastidioso sonido empezó a interrumpir su sueño- Maldición- se quejo buscando aquel objeto molesto, al encontrarlo lo arrojo lejos- Lo hice otra vez- dijo con desaliento al ver el despertador al borde de la muerte- Es mejor arreglarme- se levanto con pesadez dirigiéndose hacia su sencillo baño- Hinata- dijo un sonoro bostezo al momento que disponía quitarse su pijama o mejor dicho esa sexi sudadera que utilizaba para dormir

.

.

Se removió pesadamente al escuchar con la puerta principal de su apartamento sonaba- Mmm- se removió de nuevo

-Hinata- escucho un grito llamando su total atención_ ''Maldición'' _pensó la chica mientras corría hasta la puerta

-G-gaara- dijo un tanto avergonzada

-Lo sabia- esta le miro- No estas lista- ante el comentario bajo la mirada apenada

-G-gomen y-yo- sintió como tocaban dulcemente su cabellera

-Báñate dormilona o llegaremos tarde- sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía

-Espérame aquí- este solo asintió de manera más suave girándose para cerrar la puerta

-No te...- miro en todas dirección- Vaya que rápida-medio sonrió divertido, se quito los zapatos y con desgano se tiro al sillón de la pequeña sala- Hinata- llamo alto para recordarle a la chica que llegarían tarde

-¿Si Gaara?- respondió la chica mientras le entregaba un poco de Te y galletas

-¿T-tu que?- se asombro- Que rápida eres - la chica sonrió con un poco de vergüenza

-La costumbre-

-¿Nos vamos?- ella asintió- Sabes, debemos hacer las compras- asintió nuevamente

-Vamos hoy ¿Te parece?- este solo asintió mientras salían fuera del edificio

.

.

-Hina-chaaaaaaan- soltó una hermosa rubia mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga

-I-Ino ¿Cuando volviste?- la rubia se separo mientras reparaba al lindo acompañante de su amiga

-Ayer en la noche- sonrió coquetamente al pelirrojo- Un gusto Ino, ¿Como te llamas?- este miro en otra dirección

-Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara- tomo el brazo de la ojiperla- Entraras tarde Hinata- esta asintió

-Adiós Ino-san- sonrió tímidamente

-Cuídate Hina-chan, adiós Gaara-kun- este solo asintió siguiendo en dirección diferente a la rubia

-¿Quien es?- pregunto

-Es Ino, una amiga de secundaria- este solo asintió dejándole aun mas pensativo al pelirrojo _''Porque siento que ya la conozco''_ divagaba mentalmente hasta que sintió como la chica paraba- Yo me quedo aquí- susurro llamando la atención del chico

-De acuerdo, en el receso vendré a buscarte- esta asintió

-Cuídate Gaara- este asintió tomando ruta hasta su salón de clases

-Que lindo- susurraban entre si algunas chicas de otros salones al ver pasar al atractivo pelirrojo, sonrió con dulzura

-Si, Gaara realmente es lindo- un poco sonrojada por su comentario entro hasta su salón de clases encontrándose con otra chica uiqen la esperaba en su habitual silla

-Hinata-chan- saludo una castaña

-Matsuri-san- ambas sonrieron sentándose una al lado de la otra

-¿Como estas, estaba preocupada por ti?- la ojiperla sonrió

-Estoy bien Matsuri-san, muy bien- esto ultimo lo dijo con cierto desgano mientras tornaba su atención a las copias que tenia en el escritorio

.

.

-Matrimonio- suspiro pesadamente al recordar la conversación de la noche anterior

_-Si tu hermano y yo lo decidimos nos casaremos- sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos_

_-Acaso... ¿Piensas aceptar?- esta no respondió- Dime Hinata, ¿piensas aceptar casarte con mi hermano por una boda arreglada?- lo dijo casi escupiéndolo_

_-¡¿Acaso crees que quiero casarme?!- _

Suspiro nuevamente, esta situación cada vez se tornaba mas complicada- ¿Enserio esto que siento esta bien?- pensó desanimado, por mas que tratara de ignorarlo no podía- Me estoy enamorando de Hinata- entro a su salón de clases sintiendo varias miradas encima suyo- Bakas- bufo molesto buscando su asiento al lado de la ventana

-Hola- hablo un castaño a su lado, le dirigió una mirada de ''Déjame en paz'' pero el chico ni se inmuto, suspiro de nuevo

-Kiba- este sonrió- ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Que curioso, iba a preguntarte lo mismo- este suspiro- Vayamos a el grano Gaara- este le miro un tanto sorprendido pero por naturalidad lo oculto- ¿Que quieres de Hinata?- suspiro de nuevo

-Si lo que quieres saber es si quiero hacerle daño estas equivocado- el chico sonrió

-Bien si es así te quiero pedir un favor- otro suspiro _''Hoy era el día del suspiro o que''_ se preguntaba molesto

-¿Que deseas?-

-Cuídala- este le miro- Pronto me iré y no quiero dejarla sola, ella es como mi hermanita la amo tanto como Shino- torno su total atención al castaño- Cuando estuvo encerrada ni si quiera nos atendió, llegaste tu y la veo sonriente... Protégela mientras no este, Onegai- susurro un tanto triste

-Aunque no me lo pidieras, la protegería con mi vida- el castaño lo miro con asombro reflejado en esos perrunos ojos

-Gaara- se lanzo a sus brazos estrujándolo en un cálido abrazo- Te amo desgraciado- forcejeaba para quitárselo de encima

-Quítate baka, nos miran- el castaño se separo con una gran sonrisa

-Hinata es uno de mis tesoros Gaara- el pelirrojo le miro un tanto desconcertado- Haría lo que sea por proteger a la pequeña y tímida chica que amas- este se sonrojo _''¿Como es que sabe lo que siento?''_- es imposible para alguien no quedar hipnotiza por la dulzura de Hinata-

-¿Tu...- este negó

-Es mi hermana Gaara, la amo pero como uno de mis tesoros- sonrió un tanto sonrojado- Bueno, me voy- lo abrazo de nuevo mientras salía corriendo del lugar

-Baka- susurro tornando su atención a el paisaje que había afuera- Hinata- sonrió de tan solo recordar a la chica- Es rara- sonrió aun mas- Y me hace sentir extraño- recuerdos invadía su mente tantos... que no se fijo como alguien se sentaba a su lado

.

.

-Hinata-chan ¿iras a la cafetería?- esta asintió- Entonces vamos juntas- sonrio la castaña

-Lo siento Matsuri-san, debo esperar a Gaara- la chica le miro

-¿Hablas de Gaara-sama?-

-¿G-gaara-sama?- pregunto extrañada la ojiperla

-¡Si!, Gaara-sama- la ojiperla no entendía

-Hinata- llamo una voz masculina desde la puerta

-Gaara- se sonrojo al ver como los demás veían con atención la situación

-¿Nos vamos?- esta asintió

-G-gaara-sama- una sonrojada Matusri veía con alegría al chico

-¿Matsuri?- sin dar respuesta la chica se lanzo a los brazos de este- Matsuri ¿Que haces?-

-Gaara-sama hace tanto no lo veía- decía feliz la chica mientras sostenía el agarre

-Tienes mi misma edad no me digas así- bufo molesto

-G-gomen- soltó sonrojada al tiempo que soltaba su agarre

-Hinata- la ojiperla asintió mientras salían los tres

.

.

-No sabía que vendría Gaara-sama-

-Que no me digas así- bufo molesto

-L-lo lament-to- dijo un tanto triste

-¿D-donde vamos?- trato de liberar la tensión

-Afuera, quiero comer al aire libre- la ojiperla asintió sonriente

-¿Y la comida?- pregunto Matsuri

-Tú la traerás- dijo el pelirrojo un tanto divertido

-¡Oye!- hizo un puchero- No se vale Gaara eres un baka-

-Hace rato era tu Gaara-sama-

-Ya me enoje, te digo como quiera- este hizo una mueca

-Eres rara- la castaña empezó a refutar mientras se formaba un puchero en su blanquecino rostro

-Tendremos unos invitados hoy- las chicas tornaron su atención a el

-¿Quienes?- el pelirrojo señalo un grupo de chicos quienes ya disfrutaban el sentarse en el suelo como en un día de camping

-¡Chicos!- llamo la rubia

-No- paro en seco la ojiperla al ver quien se encontraba allí- No puede ser...- susurro un tanto nerviosa, dio media vuelta con intención de salir de ahí pero la detuvo una mano que sostenía fuerte su muñeca- No me obligues a ir...- susurro suplicante, la castaña solo se adelanto al ver a los demás chicos reunidos

-Algún día tendrías que verlo con tus propios ojos- esta solo temblaba en su sitio

-No quiero- susurro

-Estoy contigo, nada te pasara- lo miro un tanto sorprendida, dando un sonoro suspiro le envolvió en un cálido abrazo

-Prometido- se separo mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas al tiempo que le tomaba de la mano- Vamos, los chicos nos esperan- este asintió dejándose arrastrar por la ojiperla _''Hinata... yo... siento la necesidad de calmar tu dolor y a la vez... tu calmaras el mio''_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**Tadaa espero les gustara xdd**_

_**pues... nose a mi me encanto escribirlo :33**_

_**tanto sentimiento encontrados ¿no? xd**_

_**Aww espero dejen reviews e.e**_

_**Y que lo disfrutaran tambien jajaja xdd**_

_**EyesGray o la enamorada de Gaara**_

_**¡Gaara-sama! ¡Hinata-sama! que kawaiss .**_


	8. ¿Sentimientos?

_**Ohayo :3**_

_**Los saludo xd Desde un internet Publico TTwTT**_

_**Se ha dañado mi internet ¿Razon? mucha carga de Hentai, Okno xD**_

_**Perdonenme por hacerlos esperar :3 y ahora si...**_

_**A leer xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Hinata- grito emocionado y a la vez meloso uno de sus mejores amigos

-K-kiba-kun- pronuncio con un leve sonrojo

-Me alegra que estés mejor- a ella se acercó otro de sus mejores amigos quien en un fuerte abrazo le hizo entender lo preocupado que estuvo de ella

-Hyuuga- y ahí estaba una de las personas a las cuales no quería ver, ¿El motivo? el Uchiha era el mejor amigo del rubio por lo tanto estaban siempre en contacto

-S-sasuke-kun- tartamudeo, como siempre por culpa de su molesto nerviosismo

-¿Tienes un minuto?- esta asintió mientras se alejaba del grupo de amigos con miradas preocupadas sobre ella

-¿Que sucede Sasuke-kun?- pegunto tratando de sonar natural

-El esta aquí- soltó de golpe- Es tu decisión si quieres que se vaya él lo hará- se quedo de piedra por las palabras del azabache

-No quiero ser una molestia Sasuke-kun, si Uzumaki-san no esta cómodo con mi presencia me iré- el chico empezó a negar de manera reprobatoria

-Sabes que es mi mejor amigo- esta asintió- Pero tu también eres mi amiga- sonrió ante tal comentario ¿El Uchiha la consideraba su amiga? eso en definitiva era nuevo- Ni los chicos ni yo queremos verte sufrir de nuevo por el idiota de Naruto- su sonrisa se ensancho

-Estaré bien si es lo que te preocupa-

-No esta solo-

-¿Que?- ahora si sentía su cuerpo desfallecer, ósea ¿Que conocería a la chica por la que Naruto la abandono?, eso seria imperdonable

-Esta con Sakura- la vio un tanto preocupado- Ella se traslado a este universidad para estar junto a el-

-Y... ¿que tiene que ver eso conmigo?- trato de mostrar indiferencia, algo que no le salía muy bien debido a su personalidad

-No trates de ocultarlo Hinata- trago grueso al ver como su semblante serio se transformaba a uno molesto- No pienso dejarlo que se acerque a ti, así que dime ¿Que harás?-

-Uzumaki-san también es mi amigo- sonrió de una manera un tanto forzada- Me dolerá verlo Sasuke-kun, pero no soy una niña como todos creen además...- giro su mirada a el grupo que charlaba animadamente- Los tengo a ustedes, a mis amigos junto a mi...- otra vez viro el rostro admirando a el sorprendido Uchiha, sonrió de manera despreocupada dándole uno de sus cálidos abrazos- Gracias por tu preocupación- el chico le revolvió el pelo sacándole un gracioso puchero

-Para eso somos los amigos- sonrió de una manera sensual sacándole un gracioso sonrojo a la chica- Allí viene- ambos giraron en la dirección por la cual llegaba una pareja un tanto incomoda por las miradas que recibía- ¿Y bien?- el chico llamo su atención como preguntándole que haría

-Debemos comer algo, ¿no crees Sasuke-kun?- el chico asintió sonriente al ver lo fuerte que era la chica, _''Sin duda es muy fuerte, es toda una Hyuuga''_ medio sonrió por su pensamiento dirigiéndose al grupo en compañía de la sonriente chica

.

.

-¿Estas bien?- susurro preocupado al ver llegar a la chica junto al Uchiha por un lado y a la nueva pareja por el otro

-¿Porque no habría de estarlo?- examino sus palabras, su semblante, su rostro llegando a la conclusión de que la chica no mentía

-Tengo hambre- soltó sacándole una pequeña risa a la ojiperla

-Enserio debemos hacer las compras- soltó la chica animada- Matsuri-san- la nombrada llego hasta ella con dos emparedados acompañados de jugo- Arigatou- agradeció mientras rebuscaba entre su bolso

-¿Cuanto es?- pregunto el chico a su lado

-No se preocupen por eso- soltó sonriente la castaña- Gaara-sama luego me invitara- soltó burlona ganándose un bufido del chico

-No tenias porque...- trato de replicar la Hyuuga por lo bajo ganándose una de esas miradas que te hacen sentir incomodo por parte del pelirrojo

-Solo comamos- soltó mientras le entregaba un emparedado y un jugo a la chica, admiraron al grupo reír amenamente mientras le lanzaban miradas preocupadas a la ojiperla, y otras un tanto molestas al rubio

-Hina-chan- a ellos se acercó la misma rubia- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto notablemente preocupada por la chica

-¿Porque no habría de estarlo?- evadió la pegunta de nuevo, luego sonrió a manera de respuesta y se dispuso a probar un poco de su jugo- Delicioso- soltó mientras bebía otro poco

-Ese desgraciado- soltó molesta la rubia ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la ojiperla- ¿Que?, mira todo lo que te ha hecho y aun así se atreve a venir- la Hyuuga suspiro pesadamente

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad Ino, si lo tratan de forma indiferente seré yo quien me moleste y me vaya- la rubia la miro con los ojos abiertos por la impresión- Estoy bien, y él también lo esta por lo que eso me alegra así que...- se giro a todos lo chicos que ''disimuladamente'' escuchaban la conversación- No quiero que las cosas cambien por un error- hubo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, nadie hablaba solo se miraban entre si- ¿Y bien?- le pregunto de nuevo a la rubia

-¿Que?- soltó un tanto molesta

-Si quieres verme feliz solo has como si nada paso...- susurro a su amiga- Onegai Ino, lo único que hacen es recordarme lo mal que lo pase, dime Ino... ¿Eso es lo que deseas?, torturarme con el pasado en vez de mejorar mi presente- la rubia sonrió melancólica mientras se acercaba y de un solo abrazo liberaba toda tensión en el lugar

-Eres la mejor persona que existe Hina... como envidio eso de ti- se separo un poco para admirar como la Hyuuga sonreía un tanto sonrojada- No puedo olvidar tu sufrimiento, pero aun así ese baka es mi amigo y esa baka de peli rosa chicloso y gran frente también lo es- se sorprendió ante tales palabras

-¿La conoces?- recibió un asentimiento por parte de la rubia

-Estudia medicina al igual que yo, aunque la conozco desde que somos niñas- la ojiperla sonrió nuevamente

-Me gustaría conocerla en otra ocasión- soltó sorprendiendo al pelirrojo quien en todo momento se mantuvo en silencio

-Hinata vámonos- hablo de manera seria dando a entender que no recibiría una negación como respuesta

-De acuerdo- abrazo de nuevo a la rubia- Nos vemos luego- se despidió con una agitada de manos a todo el grupo quien le sonrió ante su actitud tan madura- ¿Y ahora vamos a?- pregunto cuando ya tenían un gran tramo alejado del grupo

-¿Estas segura?- paro en seco siendo imitado por la chica

-¿Eh?-

-¿Estas segura de querer conocer a Sakura?- sonrió ante la pregunta, se acercó hasta el chico y parándose frente a el tomo ambas manos masculinas entre las suyas

-Si lo que te preocupa es que me comparare con ella, o caiga en depresión estas equivocado Gaara- el chico poso su mirada en el agarre de sus manos, movió las manos entrelazándolas con la chica

-Me preocupo por ti- soltó un tanto preocupado- Has sufrido bastante Hinata- la chica asintió

-Si he sufrido Gaara pero dime, ¿No es hora de dejar de sufrir y seguir adelante?- el chico le miro impresionado- No quiero que la excluyan por eso deseo conocerla además... así conoceré tus gustos- soltó un tanto burlona arrancando una sonrisa de los labios del chico

-Tu no cambias- con resignación empezó a caminar aun con la chica tomada de una de sus manos

-¿No comeremos?- pregunto inocente-Tengo hambre-

-Tienes razón, igual yo- buscaron un lugar para sentarse mientras empezaban a disfrutar el delicioso emparedado

-Recuerda que hoy haremos las compras- el chico asintió

-Pasare por ti- dio el ultimo bocado a su emparedado y se tomaba de un solo trago lo que quedaba de jugo- Vamos se nos hace tarde- la chica asintió siendo ayudada a levantarse gracias al chico

-Te estaré esperando- soltó sonriente la chica mientras caminaban en direcciones diferentes con ruta a sus salones de clase

.

.

-Pon fin en casa- susurro la chica mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento

-¿Te cambiaras?- pregunto el chico a su lado, negó levemente

-Solo dejare mis libros y sacare un poco de dinero- el chico asintió

-Hinata- la aludida le miro- Este apartamento... ¿Es tuyo?- asintió levemente sintiéndose extrañada por la pregunta

-Si, ¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-¿Como haces para pagarlo?, tu padre te da dinero ¿Cierto?- la chica se quedo en silencio

-Me dejo un poco de dinero en una cuenta mientras buscaba trabajo, ahora que lo pienso Otou-sama tiene deudas y yo...- bajo la mirada cabizbaja al ser tan desconsiderada con su padre

-La dueña del apartamento me ha dicho que... necesita el lugar dentro de unas semanas- alzo la mirada, palideció a la vez que el chico no mentía

-Entonces... ¿Te iras?- asintió levemente- N-no, no te vayas- sus susurros eran de suplica, en realidad era una mala noticia

-No tengo otra opción, buscare algún apartamento cerca de aquí, vendré a verte- trato de sonreír cosa que no se le hizo muy bien

-Gaara- susurro preocupada

-Entonces, ¿Vamos de compras o no?, podrías ayudarme a buscar un apartamento- asintió levemente mientras una sonrisa se estampaba en su rostro

-No me tardo- asintió levemente, acto seguido abrió su propio apartamento y soltó con desgano el morral con sus libros, salió nuevamente cerrando con llave, verifico que llevaba su billetera sus tarjetas debito y dinero para transportes, al tener todo preparado lo guardo de nuevo en la billetera y esta en su bolsillo

-Hinata- llamo desde la puerta la cual permanecía abierta

-Lamento la demora- frente a él se encontraba la Hyuuga quien guardaba su celular y cartera en el pequeño bolso que llevaba- Bien, es hora de irnos- recibió un asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo

.

.

-¿Que tal esto?- otra risa escapo de sus labios, no trataba de burlarse de él es solo que era un desastre haciendo compras

-¿Quieres cereales para hacer dieta?- trato de no burlarse

-A veces un hombre también desea cuidar su figura- se defendió logrando solo que la chica estallara en carcajadas- Esta bien, soy un desastre para esto- bufo molesto, se dirigieron a la sección de verduras donde solo admiraba como la chica escogía detalladamente cada alimento- ¿Porque los miras tanto?, es comida-

-La comida no solo se basa en como se prepara, también con que se prepara Gaara- sonrió de manera divertida buscando- ¿Te importaría que compremos todo junto?- este negó levemente- Pagare la mitad, lo prometo- medio sonrió ante el comentario

-Hinata- la aludida le miro- Soy un desastre en la cocina- admitió con su semblante serio tratando de tener aunque fuera un poco de dignidad

-Lo se, tranquilo si es por eso puedo preparar para los dos- le miro sorprendido

-No creo que debas molestarte tanto Hinata- negó levemente dando a entender que no recibiría un no como respuesta- Mira- señalo unos paquetes de Mariscos, esta solo hizo una cara de desagrado

-No me gustan- admitió- Pero si quieres puedes llevarlos también se una que otra receta para prepararlos-

-No- se sorprendió ante tal respuesta- Me gusta comer contigo- sonrió de manera cautivadora haciendo sonrojar en sobremanera a la pobre ojiperla

-B-bueno p-por mi no hay p-problema- se giro tratando de no encararlo, respiro agitadamente, se golpeo mentalmente _''¿Que es lo que me esta pasando?, no puedo, en realidad no puedo... oh ¿Si?, ¡Kami-sama! me estoy enamorando de Gaara, idiota, idiota, idiota prometiste no dejarte caer de nuevo... pero... Gaara es diferente''_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**xD Kiaaaah me emocione escribiendo este capitulo xd**_

_**¿Gaara se va?**_

_**¿A donde ira?**_

_**¿Que pasara con Hinata?**_

_**¿Golpearon a Naruto por aparecer con Sakura?**_

_**Neh ni yo lo se xD**_

_**Pero lo averiguare xD Asi que ¡Dejen Reviews :D!**_

_**Eyesgray o... la cursi -.-**_


	9. Confesiones

_**Ohayo xD**_

_**Bueno he aquí un poquito de lo que han querido ver**_

_**¡Romance! xD**_

_**Espero les guste :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Habían pasado casi tres semanas así, comían juntos, iban y venían de la Universidad juntos y hasta en más de una ocasión uno de los dos se quedaba en el apartamento del otro. Querían ser sinceros, se gustaban, hasta podría decirse que se amaban pero ¿Si el otro no sentía lo mismo?, cada vez que trataban de llenarse de valor ocurría algo que les hacia retroceder ¿Miedo?, ¿Temor al rechazo?, ¿Celos?. Si, celos para ambos no era ningún secreto que eran apuestos, el pelirrojo con tan solo acompañar a la Hyuuga a su salón de estudio conseguía números de teléfono, dirección y hasta cartas de amor.

¿Porque tenia que ser tan cobarde?, se sentía incomoda cada vez que lo veían y se le confesaban aun estando junto a ella ¿Tan invisible era?, aunque había algo bueno en todo esto, El Sabaku no era tan frio que las ignoraba a todas siempre anteponiéndola al mundo. ¿Que romántico no?, cada vez que veía al chico sentía su corazón latir a mil, luego en su vista aparecía el rubio marchitando todo su corazón, aun le quería, aun le odiaba, aun estaba confundida.

Él no se quedaba atrás, Hinata era tan hermosa que escuchaba como los chicos hablaban de ella, unos bien, otros se pasaban de comentarios ganándose uno que otro golpe cortesía Gaara. En fin, agradecía que la ojiperla fuera despistada e inocente, así cada vez que estaban cerca ignoraba a todo el mundo y solo tornaba su atención en el cosa que hacia ilusionarse mas. ¿Patético no?, cada vez que lo veía sonreía, luego aparecía el Uzumaki y su rostro cambia a uno de dolor, aun lo amaba, mas no decía nada... quería... deseaba tenerla junto a él, no como amiga si no como su todo.

_**!"·$%**_

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien- hablo suave, haciendo estremecer al chico

-¿Así?- la chica asintió sonriente

-Eres un experto- soltó sonriente, luego hizo un puchero al notar el cambio brusco del chico- Se mas suave... mas, mas, mas- susurraba al ver como el chico se tensaba una y otra vez

-Hinata- susurro sintiendo el nudo en la garganta, estaba excitado para que negarlo

-Muy bien, así- poso su delicada mano sobre la del chico, la guio hasta posarla sobre la parte mas carnosa de la anatomía- Ahora masajea suavemente- el chico trago grueso, asintió un tanto nervioso

-Hinata- susurro de nuevo, la cercanía de aquella chica lo perturbaba

-Masajea, hazlo mas fuerte- ¿Más fuerte?- Así, así, vamos Gaara con fuerza- trago grueso nuevamente

-No puedo Hinata, esta muy duro- se quejo trato de separarse cosa que le impidió la chica

-Tienes que intentarlo, aunque este duro debes hacerlo- sonrió de una manera que cautivo al chico instantáneamente -Al final sabrá delicioso- ambos asintieron

-De acuerdo, pero... si sale mal no te quejes- la chica sonrió dando un leve asentimiento el señal de estar de acuerdo

_**!"·$%**_

-Gaara- se relamió los labios -Delicioso- susurro degustando de nuevo aquella crema de color blanco

-¿Enserio?, no sabia que eso sabe bien- la veía excitado, cada movimiento, cada gesto

-Sabes cocinar muy bien- soltó sonriente- Me ha encantado- el chico sonrió

-Pero si tú me has enseñado-

-Eres buen aprendiz, has superado a tu maestra- ambos sonriendo mientras degustaban su platillo

-¿Para que era lo de masajear?- la chica le miro

-Para que ablandara la carne-

-¿Para que cortar los vegetales suavemente?-

-Para que no te cortaras, y te quedaran perfectos- sonrió, y el cada vez que ella hablaba sentía su intimidad levemente presionada

-Gracias- la chica le miro- Debo ser molesto, vengo todo el tiempo y no te dejo tener privacidad- sonrió nuevamente

-No seas tonto- susurro- Me encanta tu compañía- se sonrojo levemente evitando aquella mirada que la penetraba con cada palabra que pronunciaba

-A mi igual- dijo, sonrió ante el gesto de la chica, sonrojándose más de lo que debería ser natural en una persona

-Gaara- el aludido le miro nuevamente- Tu... ¿no has pensado en tener otra relación?- casi se atraganta, ¿Que le diría?, Si eh pensado en aquello toda esta semana, y déjame decirte que ha sido realmente difícil verte y saber que aun amas a Naruto

-Si y no- confusión, eso denotaba el rostro de la Hyuuga -Claro que lo he pensado, si quisiera tener a alguien la tendría, no soy feo y tengo dinero cosas que llaman mucho la atención- la chica se mostro un poco cabizbaja -Pero, no quiero nada de ello a la única persona que realmente quiero ama a alguien mas- la chica la miro ¿De quien estaba hablando? -Y... ¿tu?-

-Si y no- sonrió interesado, ¿Que razones tendría ella? -Aun deseo enamorarme, creo... que ya me estoy enamorando- se sonrojo notablemente, evadiendo la mirada del Sabaku no en un fallido intento de no exponerse -Pero... aun tengo miedo, Otou-sama necesita mi ayuda, no sé que hacer realmente, además cada vez que veo a Uzumaki-san no puedo evitar sentir mi corazón dolido... le quiero- el corazón del chico se estrujo -y le odio, pero es solo cuando lo veo... cuando tengo cerca a...- trago grueso ¿Se confesaría?- aquella persona me siento bien demo... no se si pueda ser lo nuestro además... creo que si me casare- sus ojos empezaron a picarle ¿Lloraría?

-Hinata- vio como se le humedecían los ojos, mordió su labio en un fallido intento de reprimir sus emociones, respiraba ahogadamente -Hinata- la chica le miro ante su tono de voz, ¿Había hablado muy fuerte?, en realidad no lo sabia ya que lo único que deseaba era verla bien

-G-gaara- estaba preocupado, trato de calmarse pero lo único que logro fue que varias lágrimas recorrieran sus sonrojadas mejillas

-No llores- se levanto, camino hasta ella arrodillándose a su lado -No llores por favor- la chica trato pero sus lagrimas reprimidas salían a flote ¿Que debería hacer?, su corazón le decía algo, su mente lo contradecía, su cuerpo actuaba solo

-Gaara- lloraba con mas intensidad, ¿Porque recordar todo el dolor ahora?, el la veía impotente, se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada o... ¿Si podía?, sintió sus fuertes brazos rodearle el cuerpo. Se acercaron, al principio la intención fue abrazarla entonces ¿Porque se veían así? habían emociones que no comprendían, se acercaron suavemente entonces hubo un cambio. Aquellos labios que tenían a solo unos centímetros se les hizo realmente deliciosos, otra vez se veían ¿Que sentiría el otro? no lo sabían, pero debían arriesgarse

-Te amo- abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿Él le dijo que la amaba?

-Gaara-

-No quiero verte llorar, yo...- se acercó, solo dos o tres centímetros de distancia, sus respiraciones agitas, sus corazones a mil por hora -También eh sufrido pero te tengo a ti- sonrió, al igual que el ¿Que mas podría pedir ella? solo una cosa, Besarlo.

-Porque tardaste tanto- susurro, una mirada confundida por parte de el -Creí que debería confesarme primero- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿También le amaba?. No espero mas, no podían esperar mas, se acercaron los pocos centímetros que les separaban. Un roce, dos, tres, luego sus labios eran poseídos por el contrario sintiendo como todo dentro de ambos explotaba ¿Así se siente amar?, en el pasado creyeron amar ¿No estaban enamorados entonces?, no lo sabían, no querían averiguarlo

El beso se intensifico, el chico lamio levemente el labio de su amada. Separando un poco los labios introdujeron sus lenguas en una danza donde saboreaban al otro, se separaron levemente, sus respiraciones agitadas luego una sonrisa contagiosa ¡Se amaban! que cosa podría salir mal, se tenían el uno al otro cosa que era lo único que les importaba

-Y yo que me creía en un amor no correspondido- sonrieron, tenia razón, ambos se creían en un amor no correspondido

-Es extraño- soltó, el solo le miro un tanto confuso -Creí... creí amar a Naruto tanto que no volvería a amar- el chico hizo una mueca de incomodidad -Demo... no sabia que me sentiría así contigo-

-Es como si no la hubiera amado, es como si solo te hubiera esperado a ti- ambos sonrieron, en realdad ella pensaba lo mismo -No llores- susurro, con suavidad paso sus dedos en un intento de limpiar aquellas lagrimas

-Secas mis lagrimas- sonrió, sonrisa que se contagio a su acompañante. Era un momento espacial, no deseaban ser interrumpidos hasta que el celular de la chica sonó -Debo contestar- asintió, dándole paso ella salió en busca de su celular

-¿A quien se le ocurre interrumpirnos?-

_**!"·$%**_

Se alejó del pelirrojo en busca de su móvil, lo encontró en su habitación vibrando incesantemente

_-¿Bueno?- _

_-Hola Hija- _

_-¿Otou-sama?, ¿Ha pasado algo?-_

_-Hinata necesito hablar contigo-_

_-¿Que sucede?- el hombre suspira -¿Estas bien?-_

_-Si hija estoy bien- la chica sonríe -Pero la empresa no-_

_-¿Que sucedió?-_

_-Somos una empresa de publicidad, estamos perdiendo nuestros clientes... estamos en quiebra-_

_-¿Q-quiebra?-_

_-Hinata, sé que lo que te pediré será muy egoísta, pero los sacrificios de Neji no pueden ser en vano... Hinata, ¿has pensado en tu decisión de matrimonio?- hubo un largo silencio_

_-...-_

_-Hinata- susurro_

_-¿Quien?- el mayor sonrió_

_-Ahí un hombre... se llama Orochimaru, él dice brindarnos su ayuda si te casa con su hijo adoptivo Kabuto- trago grueso_

_-Otou-sama...-_

_-No te obligare, es solo que... Neji se caso con la heredera de una empresa de Juguetes, se llama Tenten, Ama Tenten-_

_-¿S-se caso?-_

_-Si, eh hablado con el, la chica es de China-_

_-Otou-sama-_

_-¿Que sucede Hija?¨-_

_-Quiero conocerlo, al tal Kabuto-_

_-¿Enserio?, Hinata no te sientas obligada yo...-_

_-No me estas obligando, te ayudare Otou-sama, salvaremos la empresa... es un patrimonio familiar-_

_-Hinata... No me importa la empresa, con tal de que seas feliz- el corazón de la joven se estrujo, lagrimas traicioneras brotaban de sus perlas ojos_

_-O-otu-sama... Niisan ha hecho todo lo posible... y-yo... no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados-_

_-¿Y tu?, no serás feliz-_

_-Él lo entenderá- susurro_

_-¿Quien?-_

_-G-gaara-_

_-¿El menor de los Sabaku no?-_

_-Si, yo... te llamo luego-_

_-E-espera Hija...-_

Corto la llamada, sintió la gran presión en su pecho, ¿Que le diría a Gaara? -¿Porque lloras?- sintió su cuerpo tensarse, al sentir aquella voz a su espalda

-Y-yo...- trago grueso, ¿Que debería hacer?- Y-yo... era Otou-sama-

-¿Tu padre?- la chica asintió levemente -¿Que quería?- otra vez se tenso, bajo la mirada cabizbaja

-Lo normal, la empresa esta en quiebra y que mi primo se ha casado para salvarla-

-¿Eso te parece normal?- se acercó lentamente -No llores- la abrazo por la espalda, al ser un poco mas pequeña beso su corona dando leves caricias a su cabello y aprisionándola a su cuerpo

-Estoy bien- susurro, sintiendo ganas de desplomarse ¿Que hacer?, suspiro pesadamente -Gaara- el aludido no dijo nada, se giro quedando frente a el -Te amo- susurro, quebrándose por dentro, él le sonrió, se acercó lentamente apenas rosando sus labios devorándolos a cada lamida, succionaba, saboreaba, mordía con tal de tener su sabor, de disfrutar su compañía

-Yo también- susurro, la beso con más intensidad, sintiendo las prendas pesadas, buscando el calor ajeno. Con temor recorrió sus curvas buscando algún indicio que lo parara pero ella no se negó, disfruto sus caricias, soltando leves gemidos, editándolo en sobremanera al verla como lo desnudaba. Se besaban sin control, retiraron una por una de las prendas, se acercaron a la gran cama de sabanas blancas -Te amo- susurro nuevamente, posicionándose sobre ella, saciándose de su belleza, la besaba sin control introduciéndose en su interior gimiendo de placer a cada embestida sintiendo como se volvían uno solo en ese instante

-Gaara- lo llamo acurrucada en su pecho, saciando de su delicioso aroma, soportando las lágrimas de tan solo pensar en su dolor

-¿Si?- le acariciaba sus largos cabellos, sintiéndose completo, amándola como no había amado a nadie

-Si llegara a suceder algo, prométeme que serás feliz-

-No sucederá nada, estaré contigo siempre Hinata-

-Promételo- sus ojos se humedecieron, cristalinas lágrimas caían, estrellándose en el bien formado torso del pelirrojo

-No, te prometo ser feliz solo si estas a mi lado- no lo soporto mas, rompió en un fuerte llanto, sintiendo su corazón partirse en pedazos -No llores-

-No lo hago- susurro tratando de soportar, la separo lentamente, admirando su rostro cubierto de lagrimas, su tristeza

-No llores- susurro nuevamente, secando con delicadeza aquellos gruesos caminos que surcaban las mejillas sonrojadas de la Hyuuga

-Llorar no es malo- susurro, soltando nuevamente mas lagrimas, viendo como aquel rostro que casi siempre se mantenía sereno estaba preocupado

-Pero no quiero que llores, te ves mas hermosa cuando sonríes- le sonrió, contagiándole una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de soportar las lagrimas o por lo menos en su presencia

-No creo que sean la únicas lagrimas que derrame- susurro dejándolo pasmado, borrando aquella sonrisa siendo sustituida por una mueca de preocupación -Duerme- susurro, cerrando sus parpados al sentirlos pesados y cansados, tratando de disfrutar aquella única noche junto a él, sintiendo que podría ser la ultima para ambos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TTwTT**_

_**Una decision radical, ¿Que hara Hinata?**_

_**¿Que sucedera con Gaara?**_

_**todo esto en el proximo capitulo xD**_

_**Eyesgray o... la daña relaciones**_

_**a que si xD**_


	10. Cambiando de Opinión

_**Ohayo xD**_

_**Si, si lose -Reverencia- ¡Gomennasai! -me re incorporo**_

_**lo que sucede es que estuve corta de inspiración xD, ademas con lo del reto, actualizar Misión imposible, subir lo que tenía guardado... ¡puff! eh estado un poco ocupada xD En fin, les traigo el nuevo capitulo, corto lo se -.- espero poder que les guste :3**_

_**¡A leer!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un molesto sonido atormentaba una y otra vez sus tímpanos, se removió pesadamente siendo detenida por un extraño bulto que no le dejaba moverse libremente. Abrió levemente los ojos, encontrándose con un torso pálido muy bien formado a su parecer, se sonrojo notablemente ¡Había alguien en su cama y lo único en lo que pensaba es que tenia buen cuerpo! respiro profundamente brindándose fuerzas para fijarse quien estaba con ella, levanto la mirada encontrándose con una cabellera roja y un rostro angelical -Gaara- susurro, sonrojándose al instante al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior ¿Entonces no fue un sueño?, suspiro pesadamente recordando cada uno de los sucesos en la noche anterior

-Mm- se removió abrazándola a su cuerpo de manera posesiva, tembló al verse totalmente atrapada ¿Como se levantaría? -Buenos días- susurro besando la corona de su larga cabellera, levanto la mirada con su notable sonrojo encontrándose al pelirrojo sonriéndole de una manera realmente sexi _''Que lindo''_ pensó para si reparando cada uno de los gestos de aquel chico

-Buenos días- susurro sonriéndole de igual manera al chico

-¿Como has dormido?, ¿Soy muy ruidoso?- ambos sonrieron ante aquel comentario

-Pude soportarlo- él le miro quedando en silencio en buen momento

-¿Soy ruidoso?- casi se suelta a reír pero al ver que el chico realmente estaba preocupado por su respuesta decidió sonreír de manera tierna

-No, no lo eres Gaara- lo vio suspirar como perdiendo un gran peso de encima _''¿Tanto le preocupo saber mi respuesta?''_

-¿Quieres desayunar?- asintió levemente admirando como empezaba a levantarse

-¡Estas desnudo!- totalmente avergonzada se giro tratando de no ver al chico a la cara o a... ¡En que estaba pensando!

-Tu también lo estas- hasta ese momento se fijo en su cuerpo ¡Que vergüenza! se cubrió totalmente con las mantas tratando de ocultar su vergüenza cosa que no le sirvió ya que el chico se las quito totalmente

-¡G-gaara!- grito totalmente sonrojada tratando de cubrirse con la almohada, vio como sonreía -¡N-no te burles!- en ese momento creyó que lo mejor que podría pasarle seria desmayarse aunque si se desmayaba quedaría desnuda y a su merced, desnuda... bajo levemente la mirada observando su bien formado torso, bajo aun mas encontrándose con un bóxer de color negro. Respiro con tranquilidad sin despegar la mirada de aquella zona

-¿Acaso me quieres mirar?- bruscamente poso su mirada perla en aquel chico

-¡¿Q-que?!- grito, totalmente sonrojada y una pequeña parte de ella se sintió descubierta ¿Acaso estaba pensando en verle desnudo?

-Podemos repetir lo de anoche si lo deseas- otra sonrisa cautivadora, ¡Que cruel era con ella! tratando de no desmayarse y viene el con sus propuestas indecorosas

-N-no... y-yo- balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, le escucho reír a causa de su notable nerviosismo

-Respira profundo y habla- asintió levemente, tomo un poco de aire para deshacerse de ese gran nudo que le molestaba en toda su garganta, abrió la boca con intenciones de hablar mas de esta no salía nada -Hinata- suspiro nuevamente

-¿Q-quieres desayunar?- este sonrió divertido, se acercó lentamente y en un acto de rapidez le implanto un beso

-Te ayudo- la levanto de un solo jalón dejando al descubierto su desnudez -Dios, con luz eres mas linda- la chica tambaleo, preocupado le tomo del brazo -¿Te sientes bien?-

-Pervertido- susurro con un sonrojo tan notable que cualquiera le compararía con una manzana

-¿Que?-

-Pervertido- susurro nuevamente cubriéndose lo mas posible con la manta

-No te escuche-

-¡Que eres un pervertido!, Pervertido- sonrió de nuevo ganándose solo una mirada molesta de aquellos ojos perla

-Esta bien, me voy, me voy- la soltó de manera suave, se giro emprendiendo su caminata hasta la puerta pero paro en seco apoyando una de sus manos en el marco -Ponte poca ropa- dicho esto salió de la habitación directo a la cocina del apartamento

-¡Estas loco!- grito sobre exaltada, ruborizada y en cierta parte... feliz. _''No me molestaría vivir así el resto de mi vida'' _a su mente vino la llamada de su padre, los sucesos en la empresa, su relación con Gaara. Suspiro pesadamente ¿Que sucedería con ella?, ¿Podría llegar a ser feliz algún día?

**_"#$%&/_**

-¿Te sientes bien?, te veo un poco extraña- apenas y había tocado su comida, quería disfrutar de la compañía del pelirrojo pero su mente le jugaba sucio haciéndole recordar sus obligaciones

-S-si... es solo... tengo que hablar con Otou-sama- este le sonrió en un acto de cariño le revolvió su larga cabellera

-No sé que te pasa Hinata, pero... ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cierto?- la chica asintió con una leve sonrisa implantada en su rostro -Bien, creo que iré a bañarme mañana tenemos clases y tengo que preparar unos trabajos- se levanto llevando consigo los platos sucios hacia el fregadero

-Ve, yo limpiare- este asintió, se giro en dirección a la habitación de la chica con la intención de ir por su propia ropa -Otou-sama- susurro preocupada por su propio padre ¿Que haría?, hablaría con el de eso estaba segura pero ¿Como lo tomaría su padre?, suspiro pesadamente sintiendo que a sus 23 años tenia demasiadas obligaciones encima -Denme un respiro- susurro sintiéndose agotada de repente cosa que reprimió ya que tenia mucho por hacer -Primero limpiare- dicho esto se dirigió hacia la cocina ya que por ahí empezaría con la limpieza.

_**!"#$%&**_

-Por fin- agotada se tiro sobre el sillón, tenia toda la mañana y parte de la tarde limpiando cada espacio del apartamento. Solo faltaba llamar a su padre, hablar con Matsuri sobre su exposición de los comportamientos infantiles, Bullyng y demás. Tenia mucho por hacer, además había quedado con Gaara de cenar ¿Si tardo demasiado?, no como sea tendría que aprovechar ese día.

Decidida se levanto en dirección al baño, necesitaba un buen baño para sacarse todo el polvo que se le pego al limpiar el apartamento

_**!"#$%**_

-Bien, tu puedes Hinata, eres Hyuuga Hinata y el... tu padre- trago grueso, ¿Como había creído que seria capas de hacerlo? aunque claro, en su mente hablar con su padre no había sido tan aterrador como en esos momentos lo era -Respira- susurraba, se quedo tiesa en su lugar ¿Como era que se respiraba?

-Hinata-sama- saludo cortes la azabache -¿Desea ver a Hiashi-sama?- sonrió tratando de infundirse confianza

-Kana-san, si por favor- la azabache asintió, tomo el teléfono de su escritorio informándole a la persona de la otra línea que se encontraba allí

-Pase por favor Hinata-sama- asintió y tras agradecerle por su atención se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada a la oficina de su padre

-O-otou-sama- saludo, nerviosa y formal haciendo una reverencia en forma de respeto hacia su padre

-Hinata, pasa hija- asintió cerrando tras de si se ubico en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio de su padre

-Otou-sama y-yo...-

-¿Que sucede Hinata?- su rostro impasible hacia creer que aquella situación no le importaba, pero sus ojos demostraban algo diferente ''Preocupación'' si, estaba preocupado por su hija ya que ella era quien había sufrido casi toda su vida, cosa que no le enorgullecía recordar

-O-otou-sama perdóname yo...- hubo un silencio extraño, inseguridad por parte de ella, ansiedad por parte de el ¿Que quería decirle? -No se si pueda casarme Otou-sama yo... estoy enamorada de Gaara- sintió un gran peso descargarse de sus hombros cosa que no duro demasiado ya que ahora seguía la respuesta de su padre ¿Que le diría?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero y les gustara xD**_

_**Bullyng: Agredir o maltratar a otra persona... etc xD no recuerdo como se escribe así que lamento la ortografía -.-**_

_**¡Dejen Reviews!, no se enojen por haber tartado Onegai T-T**_

_**Eyersgray o... ¿La construye relaciones?**_


	11. Recuerdos

_**Ohayo xD aqui dejandoles el nuevo capitulo de este fic :3**_

_**lo se ni yo se como terminara este fic -.- en fin espero no dejen de leerme por aquello e.e**_

_**-Masashi K. es el artista creador de Naruto, en mis historias Hinata-sama es la protagonista xd**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Casi termino- susurro estirándose un poco, tenia su cuerpo un poco adormecido por hacer pasado la mayor parte del día terminando un molesto trabajo para la Universidad -Hoy cenare con Hinata- sonrió de tan solo recordar a su querida ojiperla ¿Que estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos? una gran parte de él pensaba o mas bien deseaba solo una cosa ''Pensando en el''

_**"#$%&**_

-Hinata- esta un tanto tímida bajo la mirada en un fallido intento de evitar contacto visual -Mírame- a duras penas levanto la mirada chocándola con aquella mirada tan idéntica y a la vez tan distinta

-¿S-si Otou-sama?- el mayor le sonrió de manera cálida

-¿Tan malvado me crees como para obligarte a casarte?- la chica palideció, se sintió apenada ante aquel pensamiento contra su padre porque había de admitirlo, si lo creía

-Y-yo...- el mayor negó, las palabras sobraban en aquel momento

-Neji fue de gran ayuda, la empresa poco a poco se libera de deudas hija no hay necesidad de que te sacrifiques-

-Niisan se sacrifico- susurro sintiéndose terriblemente mal de tan solo pensar en su primo siendo infeliz

-El así lo eligió- sonó un tanto severo cosa que no deseaba, un pesado suspiro se escapo de sus delgados labios sintiéndose mas agotado que hace 10 años, lo admitía se estaba volviendo viejo -Hablaremos luego Hinata- la chica asintió levantándose de su asiento se despidió de manera formal buscando con ansias la salida -¿Y tu felicidad Hinata?- susurro para si al haberse percatado de que la chica estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no le escuchara

-No lo se padre...- susurro detrás de la puerta, se despidió de la azabache solicitándole que le consiguiera transporte ya que alguien la esperaba en casa.

**_#$%&_**

-Por fin- soltó sintiendo todo su cuerpo al borde del colapso -estoy agotada y aun así no pude llamar a Matsuri, subió al ascensor tecleo un botón de los tantos que habían a un lado señalando su destino ''Cuarto piso'' subió rápidamente, las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver a una figura que no espero encontrarse allí -¿Matsuri-san?- la chica se giro sonriéndole alegre al verla por fin en casa

-¡Hinata-san!- se acercó rápidamente ayudándole a cargar algunas bolsas de comestibles que compro de camino

-¿Que haces aquí?- la chica le miro sonriéndole llamativamente

-¡Tenemos un trabajo pendiente Hinata-san!- eso lo sabia pero ¿No estaba molesta por tener que trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche?

-Entonces quédate a cenar y empezamos a trabajar- la chica asintió sonriente, la ojiperla se adelanto abriendo la puerta del apartamento se dispuso a entrar acompañada de la castaña -Ponte cómoda- tomo las bolsas dirigiéndose hacia la cocina -Gaara vendrá pronto- admiro la hora en un reloj de la cocina _''las 6:30 tengo tiempo para preparar la cena''_ sin mas se dispuso a sacar cada uno de los utensilios y alimentos para la cena

_**"#$%&/**_

El tocar de la puerta indico que tenían visitas _''Gaara''_ pensó para si emocionada de ver al pelirrojo, se acercó hasta ella abriéndola de golpe

-Kowamba- susurro el chico

-Kowamba Gaara- este se acercó acortando la distancia le beso, un beso cálido y apasionado demostrando la falta que se hacían

-Tenemos visitas- susurro apenada, este ante el comentario de la chica busco con la mirada algo o mas bien alguien

-¿Matsuri?- la chica estaba cabizbaja en su asiento

-Gaara-sama- sonrió pero no llamativamente como siempre lo hacia si no un brillo mas... apagado

-Pasa- tratando de hacer de cuenta que no sentía esa pesada atmosfera se giro dejándole paso al chico para entrar -Pronto serviré la cena- ambos asintieron quedando por fin en intimidad

-¿que haces aquí?- la chica trago grueso al sentir el tono del Sabaku no un poco molesto

-Y-yo...tengo un trabajo para la universidad junto a Hinata-san- ambos se quedaron en silencio, la atmosfera se sentía realmente pesada pero... ¿Porque? _''Las cosas no son las mismas de aquel tiempo''_

_**Flash Back**_

Dos jóvenes de 20 años aproximadamente se encontraban sentados en el balcón que siempre frecuentaban, les gustaba sentarse allí alejarse de la sociedad por unas horas en compañía de su mejor amigo

-Gaara-sama- el chico le miro molesto -Lo siento Gaara-kun- bajo la mirada, sintiendo las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos negros

-¿Porque lloras?- un tanto lejano se escucho, el también estaba indeciso o mas bien... incomodo

-Y-yo... yo... ¡No te cases!- grito llamando la atención de el ¿Que había dicho? -¡No te cases Gaara!, y-yo... ¡Te amo!- abrió los ojos de par en par

-No Matsuri- la paro al ver como trataba de lanzarse hacia el -Eres mi amiga, yo amo a Sakura y aunque... ella me haga daño o no la amo a ella... tu... solo serás mi amiga- la vio destrozada, huyo con las lagrimas en sus ojos, desde aquel día... nada fue igual

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Gaara- lo llamo sacándolo de aquellos recuerdos que no le eran muy buenos de recordar -Gaara, ven la cena esta servida- giro hacia aquella voz que le hablaba encontrándose con la bella ojiperla sonriéndole ampliamente

-Si- se levanto implantándole un beso en los labios antes de dirigirse hacia el comedor -Matsuri- le hablo al encontrarse ambos solos en el comedor -La amo- la chica le miro, sonriéndole de manera triste ante aquel cruel comentario

-Lo se, así como yo te amo a ti- vieron como la Hyuuga se acercaba silenciándose inmediatamente

-Prepare Pollo teriyaki- trajo los utensilios correspondientes dejando ver un delicioso pollo acompañado de la salsa teriyaki, luego en otros platos sirvió arroz y un poco de puré de patatas para acompañar

-Se ve delicioso Hina-chan- se sonrojo notablemente ante el alago

-Si Hinata todo se ve delicioso- sonrió al ver como el chico a quien amaba le encantaba como cocinaba -Itadakimatsu- susurro empezando a degustar su propio platillo _''Me ha quedado muy bien''_ sonrió orgullosa, siendo esfumada su sonrisa al notar la fuerte tensión en aquel par _''Que les sucede?''_

-Hina-chan- su atención se torno en la castaña quien al tener ambas miradas se puso un poco nerviosa -Si deseas podremos hacer luego el trabajo- negó ante aquella proposición

-No Matsuri-san, has venido hasta aquí por lo que aprovecharemos para hacer el trabajo- la chica sonrió levemente _''¿Que le sucede?''_ torno su atención en el pelirrojo, igual ambos no se sentían muy cómodos

-Si desean las puedo dejar solas- apenas y se había fijado que ya habían terminado de cenar exceptuando por ella

-Gaara, b-bueno... tu... puedes- se sonrojo al tener ambas miradas encima suyo -¿Te iras ya?- el chico asintió, ambos se levantaron dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del apartamento -Gaara- el aludido le miro -Cuando termine el trabajo ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche conmigo?- lo dijo, sonrojada por la vergüenza pero lo dijo

-Claro aunque...- saco de su bolsillo una llave entregándosela -Es la llave de mi apartamento, debo hablarte de algo importante- asintió dándole un ultimo beso antes de verlo partir

-Perdona hacerte esperar- llego junto a la castaña quien se disponía a levantar los platos sucios y llevarlos al fregadero

-No importa Hina-chan, ¿Quieres empezar ya?- asintió levemente notando como la misma actitud brillante y positiva había vuelto hasta ella _''Algo sucede y al parecer soy la única que no lo sabe'' _suspiro pesadamente alejando a la castaña del fregadero para empezar a lavar los utensilios y vajillas sucias

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-.- lo se ¿Que se fumo esta chica? ni yo se -.-**_

_**Pitukel-sama gracias por seguir la historia y adivinar cada capitulo jaja xD**_

_**Eyesgray o.. la novata :B**_


	12. ¿Pareja?

_**Ohayo -w- aquí actualizando ajaj xD**_

_**Ñaa ando colgada con la Universidad pero fanfiction es indispensable por lo que... ¡A la mierda fin de semana! xD**_

_**Espero les guste -w- este capitulo sera... cursi jajaja :B**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Por fin!- soltó la castaña sintiéndose al borde del colapso ante tanto trabajo.- Creí que no terminaríamos nunca.- la ojiperla sonrió dirigiéndose a la cocina por un poco de te para relajarse un poco.

-Si, pero nos ha quedado muy bien.- la castaña asintió enérgica.- Matsuri-san.- la aludida le miro.- Conoces a Gaara mas que yo, ¿Que sucede entre ambos?- lo dijo, por que si tenia esa creciente duda divagar en su mente.

-Nada de que alarmarse.- soltó un tanto incomoda por la situación.- Solo te pido que ames a Gaara no quiero verle sufrir, no otra vez.- un deje de tristeza se instalo en aquellos oscuros ojos, la Hyuuga lo notó por nada era una Hyuuga, personas que podían leer a una persona lastima que era pésima para aquello.

-Yo lo amo.- la castaña le miro adaptando una sonrisa en sus labios ya que no había duda en tal afirmación.- También lo amas, ¿no?- abrió los ojos de par en par dándole la respuesta que creía. Matsuri amaba a Gaara.

-Si, desde pequeños le amo, pero soy solo una amiga y en realidad no me importa ello pero... me gustaría estar con el sin esa tensión.- suspiró pesadamente ante aquello, era verdad cuando se acercaban aunque trataran de simularlo a veces se sentía esa aura de incomodidad.

-Gaara... te quiere, como una amiga de eso estoy segura.- la castaña sonrió, acto seguido empezó a levantarse del suelo tomando su gran bolso.

-Me retiro, perdona las molestias Hinata-san.- la ojiperla sonrió negando levemente ante el comentario de la chica.- Me voy.- dicho esto salió del apartamento dejando a la Hyuuga en completa soledad, rebusco entre su bolsillo encontrando la copia que le había dado Gaara.

-Gaara...- suspiró, sintiéndose un tanto agotada por todo lo vivido.- Naruto...- se sorprendió a si misma al haber nombrado a su antiguo amor.- Debo hablar con el... no le odio, no podría odiarlo.- sonrió, al parecer ya se sentía capas de buscar al rubio y la novia de este.

_**#$%&**_

-Se esta tardando.- soltó removiéndose en su cama, quería verla, abrazarla.- Hinata.- escucho un sonido en su puerta, se levanto de inmediato caminando de manera presurosa encontrándose con una ojiperla cubierta por una bata de color lila.- ¿Hinata?.-

-N-no quería hacerte ruido, lo siento.- cerró colocando aquella llave en un pequeño recipiente con las llaves.

-No te preocupes no estaba dormido.- la chica sonrió acortando las distancias entre ambos le dio un casto beso.- Vamos a dormir.- le tomó de la mano suavemente jalándola junto a el hacia la habitación principal.

-Y-yo...- estaba totalmente sonrojada, si bien le había dicho que quería dormir con el aun le daba vergüenza compartir la habitación ¿Seguirían durmiendo juntos?- G-Gaara.- llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, este le miro interrogante -¿Que somos?- al parecer lo sorprendió su pregunta ya que se encontraba en total silencio.

-¿Que quieres que seamos?- le dio la opinión de elegir ella ya que... no sabía lo que ella quería.

-¿Eh?, p-pues... ¿Pareja?, ¡Claro si tu quieres!- lo vio sonreír, se acercó acortando distancia entre ambos callándole de un solo beso.

-Entonces somos pareja- y se sintió satisfecho con ello ya que no quería solo una aventura con ella, la quería solo para si.

_**!"#$%&**_

Se removió pesadamente, el sonido de ese molesto despertador lo alerto de nuevo ¡Cuando pararía! sin importarle romperlo lo lanzo cosa que no hizo apagarse -¡Mierda!- bufó notablemente molesto, se sentó de un tirón en la cama buscando aun adormilado el molesto aparato.

-No creo que sea bueno levantarse de esa manera.- una suave voz le llamo la atención admirando como la ojiperla se adentraba en la habitación con un delantal y el cabello recogido.- Ve a bañarte ya te sirvo el desayuno.- este asintió aun embobado ante la hermosa imagen de tener a su querida ojiperla como una ama de casa- ¿Gaara?- se sonrojó al ver notar que aun no le quitaba la mirada de encima -¿Estas bien?- preguntó de nuevo pero no obtenía respuesta alguna del pelirrojo -Estoy embarazada- ahora si lo vio abrir los ojos de par en par.

-¿Q-que?- tartamudeó aun indeciso a lo que la chica le había dicho -¿Estas segura Hinata?- esta sonrió divertida negándole.

-No, solo quería ver si me escuchabas- lo vio caer de nuevo sobre la cama -¿Gaara?- le llamo ahora si preocupada ser acerco hasta este encontrándole con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso fue cruel Hinata- bufó cubriéndose con la gran y cómoda cobija o arreglo de cama.

-L-lo siento.- susurro acariciando sus rojos cabellos.- No lo volveré a hacer Gaara.- no obtuvo respuesta haciéndole sentirse un poco desanimada.- Gaara.- solo escucho en su sonido algo así como ¿Mmm?- Quiero hablar con Naruto.- silencio, fue lo único que hubo durante los siguiente 3 minutos mas largos de su vida.

-¿Estas segura?, ¿Te sientes preparada para hablar con alguien que solo te hizo sufrir?- ahora se encontraba molesto destrabándose totalmente.

-Él no me hizo sufrir, solo quiso ser feliz además ahora te tengo a ti, quiero... arreglar las cosas y que seamos amigos de nuevo.- la observo buscando alguna señal de duda o tristeza pero no, estaba segura de si misma y además sonriente.

-No veo el problema.- soltó ganándose una mirada alegre por parte de ella.

-Que bueno por que tu hablaras con Sakura-san.- ahora si no estaba de acuerdo, no quería involucrarse de nuevo con aquella chica si bien amaba a Hinata Sakura era su pasado.

-No creo que...- la ojiperla le negó dándole a entender que no recibiría un no como respuesta. Suspiró, una relación con la ojiperla no era tan sencilla, la chica sabía como desarmarlo y es que ¿Como seria capas de negarle algo a ella? estaba totalmente loco por la Hyuuga, por su Hyuuga.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Los errores de o**__**rtografía se los regalo -w- xd**_

_**Espero les gustara ^^ Gracias Pitukel-sama por seguir la Historia xd**_

_**Ademas, no se me ocurre mucho de que escribir -w- necesito ideas -w-**_

_**Bueno, los dejos xd ¡Gracias por comentar! :3**_

_**Eyesgray o... nee nose xD Lider-sama -w-**_


	13. Naruto & Sakura

**Naruto no me pertenece son obre del gran artista Masashi Kishimoto,**

** en mis historias Hinata es la protagonista *-***

* * *

**-Habla-**

**_Pensamientos_  
**

**__Pareja: Gaahina**

* * *

**_Ohayo xD, Aquí actualizando *O* bueno este capitulo traerá drama w _  
**

**_Espero les guste ^^_**

-Llegamos a tiempo.- soltó aún jadeante por haber tenido que correr hasta la entrada de la Universidad.

-Si, justo a tiempo.- sintió una mirada atravesarle, no muy convencido se giró hacia su acompañante encontrándose con aquellos ojos jade que lo enloquecían.- ¿S-Sakura-chan?- preguntó, la chica tenía cierto brillo de odio dirigido únicamente hacia él.

-Tú, la próxima vez que me hagas correr de esta forma te golpeare hasta el cansancio.- el cuerpo masculino tembló ante la amenaza, si bien él era el hombre de la relación la bella mujer de cabellos rosados siempre le dominaba hasta el punto en el que se sentía agredido no solo física también psicológicamente.

-S-Sakura-chan n-no...- las palabras quedaron en el aire al ver llegar a la otra pareja también en apuros.

-¿Que ves?- preguntó aún molesta, este aun absorto solo pudo señalar hacia donde dirigía la mirada cosa que la extrañó _¿Que le sucede? _sin darle importancia solo giró encontrándose con algo que la descolocó totalmente _¿Que hacen Gaara y la Hyuuga juntos?_

_**#$%&**_

-Gaara vamos tarde.- soltó preocupada sintiéndose una adolescente de nuevo que corría por llegar a tiempo al instituto.

-Mira aún no han cerrado.- dijo señalando la gran entrada a la Universidad mas no captaron a la otra pareja que recién llegaba igual que ellos, Tarde.

-Te has quedado dormido, si ves.- reprochó ella a modo de burla ya que lo que decía era cierto el pelirrojo había aprovechado el tiempo que ella se arreglaba para dormir mas y esto le había hecho que se tardaran.

-No es mi culpa rara vez duermo tan bien Hinata.- de inmediato se sonrojó, ambos se sonrojaron por el hecho de decir ''Dormir'' y ''Bien'' en una sola oración, habían dormido eso estaba claro pero el hecho de dormir juntos hacia que el otro se sintiera mas cómodo y en el caso de Gaara durmiera como un bebe.

-No importa.- pasaron la entrada aún sin percatarse de que la otra pareja los observaban de manera detallada.- Preparé el almuerzo, pasa a buscarme en la hora de receso.- este asintió, se acercó de manera lenta hasta quedar a cortas distancias el uno del otro.- Suerte.- susurró con una de sus cálidas y dulces sonrisas.

-Igualmente.- sin importarle que le vieran se acercó hasta la chica, tomó el pequeño y pálido rostro entre sus manos depositándole un beso rápido, a regañadientes se separó puesto que aunque le encantaran los besos de Hinata estaban en plena Universidad y a punto de llegar mas que tarde a sus clases.

-Adiós.- susurró con un leve sonrojo situado en sus mejillas, se separó de él y girando hasta darle la espalda desapareció entre los senderos de la Universidad. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios, no quería hablar con Sakura pero debía además de que eso le serviría para confirmar algo _¿Aún siento algo por Sakura?, Hinata... ¿Aún querrá a Naruto?, necesito averiguarlo además... es hora de hablar con Matsuri. _Aún sumido en sus pensamientos decidió ir en dirección a su primera clase, su primera clase era con Baki su maestro y viejo amigo, no podía tardar más en llegar.

_**"#$2**_

-¿H-Hinata-chan y Gaara?- caminando por los pasillos meditaba la situación anterior en la que pensaba sobre lo ocurrido, su ex novia y su amigo estaban juntos ¿Desde cuando?, ¿Porque no se había enterado de eso? no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el pecho al recordar el momento en el que la Hyuuga y el Sabaku no se besaron sin impórtales que les vieran.- No puede ser cierto-ttebayo.- paró en seco, ¿Que estaba pensando?, ¿Como era posible que fuera tan egoísta?, él había abandonado a la Hyuuga le había hecho mucho daño debería estar feliz de que ella era feliz con su amigo pero ¿Porque sentía su cuerpo hervir?, ¿Porque se sentía tan celoso?, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda! eso no podía estar pasando o ¿si?, era un idiota, un completo y grandísimo idiota y como idiota que era solo podía pensar en algo, _Debo hablar con Hinata, necesito saber que está pasando. _Encontrándose más calmado siguió caminando en dirección a su primera clase, como deseaba que fuera Kakashi así se pudiera salvar de un buen castigo.

_**#$%#**_

_Gaara... Gaara... Gaara... ¡No!, ¿Como es posible que esté pasando esto? La Hyuuga y Gaara ¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco? Se supone... se supone que Gaara me ama a mi entonces ¿Porque esta con ella?, ¡Ella ama a Naruto! yo... yo... Amo a Naruto pero... ¡Dios debo hablar con Gaara!, enloqueceré pero no puedo quedarme con la duda necesito... necesito confirmarlo._

-¿Frentona?- paró en seco al escuchar como le llamaban.- ¡Frentona te estoy hablando!- se giró de manera brusca encarando a su amiga.

-Ino-cerda deja de hacer tanto escandalo.-

-Ya lo sé, ¿A donde vas? nuestra clase es aquí ¿recuerdas?- de inmediato de sonrojo al percatarse de que lo que decía la rubia era cierto. _Debo calmarme. _

**_#$%_**

-Hinata.- escuchó chillidos, si Gaara ya había llegado, al parecer se había tornado costumbre que su novio llamara la atención de todas formas para nadie era un secreto que él es muy apuesto.- Hinata.- brincó ante el susto que le había provocado el pelirrojo, rápidamente se levanto situándose al lado del Sabaku no.- Estas muy distraída, ¿Que sucede?- preguntó al ver como la chica aun se mantenía en silencio.

-Es solo que... tienes fans y eso se torno un poco incomodo.- Este sonrió de medio lado ¿Estaba celosa?

-¿Estas celosa?- ella negó sonriendo de manera tímida y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ninguna de ellas te podría querer como yo.- este sonrió, Hinata era cursi pero definitivamente la quería.

-Yo solo tengo ojos para ti Hinata.- dicho esto la besó, en medio del pasillo siendo el espectáculo principal de las chicas y los chicos, si, no solo Gaara era una estrella y agradecía que Hinata fuera despistada ya que para ella todos eran amables sin saber que solo tenían segundas intensiones con ella.

-G-Gaara.- susurró totalmente sonrojada al tener todas las miradas sobre ambos, rápidamente huyeron encontrándose con lo que menos querían ver o por lo menos el Sabaku no.

-¿Naruto-san?- esperando en el lugar donde frecuentaban ambos se encontraba el Uzumaki.

-Vámonos.- gruñó Gaara pero no obtuvo respuesta de Hinata.- Hinata, vámonos.-

-Debo hablar con el, no quiero huir Gaara.- dicho esto le besó caminando hacia el rubio.

-Hinata...- susurró sintiendo una molestia en el pecho al ver a su novia acercarse al Uzumaki.

-Gaara.- una melodiosa voz llamó su atención, se giró encontrándose a la Haruno frente suyo, estaba hermosa.

-Sakura.- susurró de nuevo, algo no estaba bien, buscó a Hinata con la mirada pero esta ya no estaba.

-¿Podemos hablar?- se giró hacia la chica, su semblante se tornó de nuevo frio, serio como helando con tan solo la mirada.

-Si.- soltó entre molesto e incomodo, aún tenía dudas y estas no solo era respecto a él.

-Hinata-chan.- saludó sonriente al ver que la chica se había acercado a él, sola.

-Naruto-san.- hizo una leve reverencia, el rubio sintió cierta punzada en su pecho al escucharla con tal formalidad.

-Tanto tiempo, Hinata-chan yo... ¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio?- la chica se alarmó ¿Otro sitio? se giró para ver a su novio encontrándolo hablando con la Haruno.

-De acuerdo.- soltó siguiendo al rubio y perdiendo de vista a Gaara, _Siento que algo no está bien. _

_**"#$%**_

-¿Aquí esta bien?- preguntó sintiendo que se habían alejado bastante.

-Ehh si.- dicho esto se sentó en una banca siendo secundado por la chica la cual tomó distancias sentándose lo más lejos posible.-Hinata-chan... hace tiempo te quería pedir perdón.-

-¿Perdón?- este asintió, estaba con l mirada baja recordando lo culpable que se sintió al dejar a su prometida.-Ya lo he olvidado Naruto-san, no hay nada que perdonar.- este le miró.

-Hinata... ¿Ahora soy Naruto-san?- preguntó en un susurro, la mirada de ella se entristeció puesto que recordó el cariño y como le llamaba Naruto-kun.

-Y-yo... lo lamento, n-no negaré que sufrí pero gracias a Gaara pude olvidarte.-

-Gaara.- soltó molesto.- ¿Desde cuando?- la Hyuuga le miró.-¿Desde cuando te andas acostando con el?, ¿Ya me olvidaste?, ¡Por favor!, soy yo quien te hizo mujer, soy yo a quien has amado toda tu vida Hinata- un fuerte golpe resonó, con lagrimas acumuladas y la palma de su mano roja miraba con odio, dolor reprimido a aquel ser que le hizo sufrir por tanto tiempo.

-Usted es depreciable... ¿como pude enamorarme de alguien tan inmaduro y canalla?- lagrimas empezaron a cubrir sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Hinata-chan...- susurró atónito, en su vida habría imaginado que la Hyuuga le golpearía, se lo merecía de eso estaba seguro.

_**"#$%&**_

-¿Que quieres Sakura?- la peli rosa le miró divertida, al parecer su novio había tenido la misma idea de hablar con su ex.

-¿Yo?, solo hablar Gaara-kun, ¿Porque?-

-Si quisieras hablar no era necesario alejarse tanto.- al parecer se encontraban lejos del campus, estaban en zona verde, era el parque privado de la Universidad.

-Oh, es que quería hablar a solas Gaara-kun.- Aunque aún sentía la molestia en su pecho no podía evitar pensar que su nombre aún se escuchaba bien en los labios de su acompañante.

-Dime lo que me quieras decir, Hinata y yo queremos almorzar.- Hinata, su novia estaba con el canalla del Uzumaki otro punto más a la molestia que yacía en su pecho.

-¿Hinata?, ¡Oh! la Hyuuga pero... ella se fue con Naruto ¿Como estas tan seguro que ella te está esperando?- apretó su mandíbula fuertemente, ahora que lo recordaba Sakura no era tan buena.

-¿Es lo único que deseas decirme?, bien me voy.- dicho esto se giró siendo detenido por un agarre en su mano.

-¡No te vayas!, Gaara-kun... ¿Ya me olvidaste?- este le miró sobre su hombro.

-Sufrí, pero fue lo mejor ahora tengo junto a mi alguien mucho mejor Sakura... Hinata no es como tú ella no me haría daño.- de manera brusca se soltó dejando a la chica atónita por sus palabras.

-¡Ella aun ama a Naruto!, ¡Tu me perteneces!, ¡El me pertenece!- sonrió triunfal, ahora lo único que esperaba era que su pareja hiciera algo bien aunque... ¿Naruto aun quiere a la Hyuuga?- Tengo que buscarlo.- dicho esto empezó a seguir al pelirrojo, ambos los buscarían.

_**#$%&**_

-Hinata-chan yo... lo siento.- susurró cabizbajo ¿Que le sucedía? él no era así, se comportó como un idiota.- ¡Maldición!- soltó molesto empezando a jalar fuertemente sus cabellos.

-¡Para por favor!- asustada tomó una de las manos del Uzumaki, este le miró interrogante.- Yo... quería hablar con usted, Naruto-san ¿Podemos ser amigos?- el rubio le miró, los ojos de ella brillaban pero... ya no brillaban por el.

-Perdí, ¿cierto?- ella le miró interrogante, él sonrió de manera forzada.- Ya no me ves como antes... te perdí, perdí la oportunidad de estar a tu lado y hacer feliz yo... lo siento.- dicho esto la besó.

* * *

**Lamento la actitud de esta Sakura ^^U**

**Pero en las historias se necesita a alguien no muy bueno y pues... Sakura no es personaje preferido ^^U**

**Gracias por leer, Dejen reviews xd**

**_Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD_  
**


	14. ¿La despedida?

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista y en este caso Gaara.**

* * *

**¿La despedida?**

Al principio se sintió sorprendida por el repentino beso. El rubio tras aquellas palabras se había lanzado hacia sus labios y aunque tratara de ignorarlo su corazón palpitó de manera fuerte ante aquello.

Relajó sus parpados dejándolos caer de manera suave sumiéndose solo en aquel beso, sus emociones se sentían mezcladas ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Porque correspondía aquel beso? ¿Porque... su pecho dolía?

Entonces lo recordó, quien besaba sus labios poseía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules más bellos de todo Japón pero ella no quería aquellos ojos y aquel sedoso cabello, no. Ella amaba un desordenado cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, aquella sonrisa que le derretía aquella voz... aquellos besos.

- Para. - Soltó empujando al chico. Este le miró sorprendido puesto que después de corresponderle solo le separaba. - Yo... amo a Gaara, él fue quien me hizo olvidar todo el dolor que usted me causó yo... No puedo seguir con esto. - Se levantó. - Entiende que con esto no podemos ser amigos no mientras sea un impedimento para mi relación con el.

- Hinata-chan... ¿Sentiste algo? - Preguntó en un susurro, esperanzado.

- Mentiría si le dijera que no. Pero aunque haya sentido algo no se compara a cuando Gaara me besa. -

- ¿Se besaron? - Una voz llamó la atención de ambos. A pocos metros de ambos se encontraba Gaara y Sakura que apenas había alcanzado al pelirrojo.

- Gaara. - Susurró. Su mirada, el pelirrojo se encontraba furioso, su rostro lo demostraba ¿Los vio besarse? ¿La vio... corresponderle?

- Contesten. ¿Se besaron? - Preguntó de nuevo la chica. El rubio se levantó.

- Lo siento Sakura-chan. - Susurró este bajo, la chica se mostraba impactada. - Yo... bese a Hinata-chan, L-Lo siento. -

- Cállate. - La voz del pelirrojo llamó la atención de todos.

- Gaara. - Susurró el rubio, Gaara se veía notablemente molesto, tanto que temió por su seguridad.

- Váyanse. - Esta vez habló Hinata.

- Pero... - Sakura se encontraba indecisa, miraba al rubio, al pelirrojo, a la Hyuuga. Optó por la mejor opción, llevarse consigo a Naruto antes de que su ex le moliera a golpes. - Vamos Naruto. - Dicho esto lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevo casi a rastras.

El silencio dominó el lugar, ambos se mantenían a distancias separadas. El no queriendo acercarse, ella temiendo acercarse.

- Gaara. - Le habló, este le miró. - Yo... - Suspiró. ¿Que le diría?

- Los vi. -

- Lo sé. - Susurró.

- Te escuché. -

- T-También lo sé. -

- Yo... quiero golpearlo. - Susurró apretando aun más sus puños.

- Pero... no lo harás. - Se acercó de manera lenta, temerosa.

- No puedo... él todavía es preciado para mi. - Levantó la mirada encontrándola con un par de ojos perla frente suyo.

- Lo se, ella también. - El asintió. - Lo siento. -

- Lo sé. -

- Yo... le correspondí. - Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus lagrimales. - Yo... el... estoy confundida. - El asintió.

- También lo estoy. - Suspiró. - Creo que nos vendría bien un tiempo solos ¿No crees? - Ella le miró. Le dolía, pero era cierto puesto que él se sentía indeciso y ella estaba confundida, sus sentimientos, aquellos horribles sentimientos.

- Yo... no quiero alejarme de ti Gaara. - Lagrimas rodaban por sus blanquecinas mejillas. - Aunque él sea importante yo... Te amo a ti. - El asintió. - Y... no importa cuanto tiempo nos alejemos yo... te estaré esperando. - Este suspiró.

- No me gusta verte llorar. - Susurró limpiando aquellos rastros de agua salada con suma delicadeza.

- Lo sé. - Susurró ella sonriendo.

- Entonces... es mejor volver a clases. - Sonrieron aunque sus sonrisas no eran brillantes más bien opacas.

- No creo poder concentrarme. -

- También lo creo. - Suspiraron. El ambiente entre ambos se sentía tan denso, el temía alejarse pero lo necesitaba puesto que si ella aun sentía algo por Naruto y le correspondió no era imposible que el rubio intentara volver con ella y ella... podría dejarlo.

Ella también, se sentía terrible. Amaba a Gaara pero Naruto aun la confundía y hacer sufrir a Gaara con su incertidumbre era algo que no podía dignarse a hacer. Suspiraron.

Se dirían adiós por un tiempo.

Y así fue. Como lo había predicho Gaara tuvo que mudarse de apartamento alejándolos aun mas, en la Universidad se veían lanzándose sonrisas desde lejos mas no se acercaban... todavía no. Ambos se sentían ansiosos, sus carreras estaban por culminarse a lo cual dejarían atrás la etapa universitaria para surgir en una etapa mas madura.

Un trabajo, un futuro, ya no podían permitirse sentir como adolescentes enamorados no por el bien del otro. Gaara la amaba pero no se acercaba ¿Porque? ¿Porque no se sentía capas de hablarle? ¿Miedo? ¿Inseguridad? ¿Desconfianza? Y si... ella ya le había olvidado y no lo necesitaba, entonces ¿Que haría?

Hinata lo amaba pero no se acercaba, ¿Porque? ¿Temor? ¿Inseguridad? ¿Desconfianza? ¿Y si ya tenía a alguien más? No lo soportaría, no quería ver a nadie junto al pelirrojo que no fuera ella. Egoísta, así se denominaba pero era la verdad lo quería para ella, solo para ella.

Entonces lo decidieron. Buscar la forma de acercarse, buscar la forma de aclarar aquellas dudas puesto que aunque solo hayan pasado algunos meses eso no quería decir que ya todo estaba olvidado.

_Gaara. _

_¿Que es lo que sientes?_

_¿Porque no vienes a mí?_

_¿Porque... no soy capas de ir hacia ti?_

Suspiró. Pensar en el pelirrojo la hacía sentirse bien y a la vez mal.

- Hinata-chan. - Llamó una voz a su lado. La vio, la esposa de su primo resultó ser una chica genial y aunque haya sido un matrimonio por conveniencia se notaba que ese par se quería de más.

- ¿Si Tenten-san? - La castaña frunció el seño. - Lo siento, Tenten-chan. - Una sonrisa radiante ilumino aquella habitación, la chica se le acerco sentándose junto a ella en el sofá de la sala.

- ¿Otra vez pensando en tu amado? - La Hyuuga se sonrojó sintiéndose expuesta ante aquello.

- ¿D-Donde esta Neji-niisan? - La castaña le miró divertida.

- Salió. Ha ido a ver a tu padre. - Asintió. - Hinata-chan, ¿Que pasa con tu amado? - Suspiró ante aquello.

- El... nos hemos dado un tiempo, solo eso. - Sonrió, sonrisa que no convenció a la esposa de su primo.

- ¿Y eso hace cuanto sucedió? - Otro suspiro.

- Hace seis meses. -

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos? -

- Pues... tres meses. - Un grito ahogado llamó su atención. La castaña estaba absorta.

- Hinata-chan. - Habló firme. - Ve. - La Hyuuga le miró interrogante. - ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Ve! ¡Búscalo Hinata-chan! no pueden dejar que el tiempo pase y acabe con lo que ambos sienten. - _Lo que ambos sentimos..._

- ¿Y si el no siente nada por mí? - Preguntó en un susurro hundiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.

- Pues averígualo, es mejor que lo sepas ahora en vez de esperar a que un día solo le veas siendo feliz con otra. - Su corazón se contrajo. _¿Feliz con otra?_

- Pero... no se donde vive. - Otro suspiro de la castaña. Sacó su teléfono.

- Llámalo desde mi teléfono. - Temerosa tomó el teléfono, marcó indecisa el número del chico ya que no recordaba muy bien cual era. Sonó, sonó y sonó mas no obtuvo respuesta desde la otra línea.

_- ¿Bueno?_

_- ¿G-Gaara?_

_- Si. ¿Quien es?_

_- Y-Yo... _

**Pasajeros del vuelo 412 preséntense en cabina, repito pasajeros del vuelo 412 preséntese en cabina.**

_- ¿Bueno?_

_- ¿T-Te iras?_

_- ¿Quien habla?_

_- Gaara... ¿No sabes quien soy?_

_- ¿H-Hinata?_

_- ¿Te iras?_

_- Yo..._

_- No te vayas._

_- ¿Que?_

_- ¡No te vayas Gaara!_

_- Lo siento debo cortar._

_- ¡E-Espera!_

- ¿Que sucedió? - Preguntó alarmada al ver como la chica sollozaba hablando por el aparato.

- ¡Colgó! - Soltó tratando de llamar de nuevo. - Apagó el teléfono. -

- ¿Que sucedió Hina-chan? -

- Se irá Tenten-chan, se irá y yo... y-yo no pude decirle que lo amo. -

- Ve. -

- ¿Q-Que? - Preguntó.

- Ve. - Dijo de nuevo. - ¿Se irá no? ¡Ve antes de que se vaya Hina-chan! -

- Pero yo... - La castaña le entregó unas llaves. - Son las llaves de tu auto... yo no. - Su acompañante negó.

- Llévatelo, te ahorrará tiempo. - ambas se levantaron. - Buen suerte... - Dicho esto besó su mejilla con ternura.

- Gracias. - Susurró tomando lo primero que encontraba se encaminó a la puerta y corrió pidiendo a los cielos que el chico no se fuera, no mientras ella no llegara.

_**"#$%&**_

Suspiró.

- Hinata... - Susurró. La llamada de la chica le había dejado una extraña sensación. - Irme... - Suspiró de nuevo. Hace tempo no hablaba con la chica y no sabía cuanto tiempo mas.

**Los pasajeros del vuelo 416 con destino a Londres acercarse a cabina.**

- Londres, un buen lugar para vivir. - Pensó caminando hacia la cafetería, no faltaba mucho para que el vuelo de Suna se anunciara.

_**"#$%&**_

- No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas. - Estaba al borde de sollozar, justo hoy el transito se encontraba congestionado retrasando aun mas su apresurado viaje al aeropuerto solo deseaba de poder llegar a tiempo y al aeropuerto correcto.

Cuando el semáforo cambió sintió su cuerpo más ligero, avanzo un poco pasado del límite de velocidad mas no le importo ya que lo único que deseaba era llegar a tiempo.

- Vamos , vamos, vamos, vamos. - Repetía constantemente sintiéndose feliz tras mas de 20 minutos al poder divisar a lo lejos la pista del aeropuerto y con ello el aeropuerto. Al llegar tuvo que buscar un estacionamiento y corrió lo que mas pudo hacia el edificio sintiéndose perdida al ver a tanta gente y ninguna con cabellera roja. - Gaara. - soltó preocupada. - Disculpe. - Se acercó a uno de los vigilantes, este le miró. - ¿Donde se encuentran las salas de abordaje? -

- Las salas son solo para pasajeros señorita, si va a aborda es mejor que se apresura hay vuelos que están por partir. - La chica asintió y dándole las gracias se encaminó a la dirección que el vigilante de seguridad le señaló. - Espero poder llegar a tiempo . -

**_"#$%&_**

Suspiró de nuevo cosa que le molesto, desde la llamada de la chica no hacía más que recordarla y eso era algo que le producía molestia en su pecho, deseaba verla. - Hinata... - Susurró bajo.

- ¿Gaara-sama? - Una voz a su espalda llamó su atención, se giró confirmando aquello que pensaba.

- ¿Matsuri? -

_**!"#$%**_

1 hora. Hace una hora había hablado con el chico y aun así guardaba las esperanzas que él se encontrara allí. - Gaara no te vayas por favor. - Susurró para sí.

_**"#$%&**_

- Gaara-sama, ¿Usted también se irá? - Este le miró.

- ¿Te iras?, ¿A donde? - La chica sonrió, radiante.

- Me tomaré unas vacaciones, junto a... mi novio. -

- ¿Novio? - La chica asintió un poco sonrojada. - Felicidades. - Le sonrió, le alegraba ver aquella felicidad, aquella chispa en la mirada de su amiga.

- Y usted, ¿También se irá con Hinata-san? - Este negó. - ¿Desea hablar? - Este le miró dubitativo.

- Si. - Dicho esto se sentó en uno de los asientos de espera, la chica imitó su acción.

- Entonces... ¿Que sucedió? -

- Es una larga historia. -

- Aun tenemos tiempo. - Este asintió decidido a buscar un consejo de aquella pero sana importante para el.

_**!"#$%**_

- Llevaba 15 minutos más y aun no recorría gran parte de ese extenso lugar cosa que le molestó. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Ya se habría ido? ¿Se habría ido para ya no volver? ¿Se habría ido... acompañado?

Escuchó un anunció mas no le prestó atención lo único que deseaba era poder encontrar al pelirrojo, a lo lejos vio algo que llamó su atención. Un chico pelirrojo abrazaba a una castaña, ambos se le tornaron realmente parecidos mas no veía sus rostros solo el de... ¿Matsuri? Se congeló en su sintió siendo presa de la acumulación de gente los perdió de vista, cuando todo se disperso no estaban.

Se había ido.

Lo había perdido.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Lo sé estuvo extraño pero lo necesitaba para poder darle un buen final a la historia.**

**Agradezco en demasía los reviews Recibidos y espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xd **


	15. Soy feliz

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Este Gaahina es de mi total Autoría.**

* * *

**Nombre: Secando tus lagrimas.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: T**

**Genero: Romance, Drama****.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**Capítulo Final.**

Se sentía decepcionada. Al perder de vista a la pareja decidió sentarse en una de las tantas sillas en la sala de espera, ¿Como había ocurrido?, ¿Fue por ella?, ¿Siempre era ella el problema?

Tal vez lo era.

Naruto la dejó.

Ahora Gaara también la dejaba.

¿Acaso no podía amar a alguien?

De tan solo pensar aquello su pecho dolía, ella quería ser feliz, quería disfrutar de una relación donde ambos se amaran y luego tal vez con el tiempo casarse, tener hijos y vivir en una hermosa casa.

Sí, eso es lo que más quería, ser feliz junto a la persona que amas como lo fue su madre hasta su muerte, como lo es Neji con su matrimonio arreglado, ¿Quién creería que estaba enamorado? ella también se asombró al verlo en ese mismo aeropuerto tomado de la mano de Hyuuga Tenten y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Quería esa felicidad, quería también disfrutar aquello.

Entonces, ¿Porque no podía?, si tan solo se apareciera su oportunidad, si tan solo llegara hasta ella esta vez no le dejaría ir.

Esta vez ella de verdad sería feliz.

**_-w-_**

Después de ver partir a su amiga de infancia junto al novio de ella les dio su espacio para que se abrazaran, en cierta forma sintió un poco de envidia ya que se veían felices, realmente felices.

Al ver a Matsuri y Sasori, el novio de ella deseó estar así junto a Hinata.

Aún la quería y esperaba poder dar el primer paso pero simplemente era incapaz, no porque aún no la perdonaba para el eso había quedado en el pasado y Hinata se lo había aclarado.

Ahora lo que lo detenía era su inseguridad, ¿Hinata aún le amaba?, ¿Pensaría en el?, ¿Dónde estaría?, ¿Sería feliz sin él?

Más y más preguntas llegaban a su mente con la intensión de hacerle sentirse más y más inseguro ante aquel tema. Necesitaba una señal, quería que ella le diera a entender que lo amaba y el no dudaría un segundo más en ir por ella y hacerla completamente suya.

¿Aquello estaba bien?, ¿El tener un poco de esperanza estaba mal?

Escuchó como anunciaban el aterrizaje de Suna, al fin después de tanta espera aparecía la persona por la que vino a este lugar.

Yashamaru y su hermana Temari, a ese par de cabellos rubios a quienes extrañó por tanto tiempo al fin habían llegado.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz.

_**-w-**_

- ¡Que viaje tan largo! - Se quejó ella.

- Solo fueron cinco horas Temari, no exageres. - A su lado yacía el hombre mayor, podría verse igual de joven que ella pero los diferenciaba bastantes años.

- Como sea. ¿Dónde estará Gaara?, ¿Se habrá olvidado de que llegábamos hoy?, ¡Ese idiota! - Más y más quejas se dejaron escuchar de la boca de la rubia. El suspiró.

- Compraré algo de beber. - Se alejó de la joven, cinco horas de viaje junto a Temari no eran para nada relajantes, la chica solo hablaba y hablaba y cuando decidía callar roncaba tan fuerte que no le dejó descansar en todo el viaje.

- Yashamaru. - Se asombró de ver a su sobrino allí.

- Gaara, ¿Cómo estás? - Ambos sonrieron dándose el tan anhelado abrazo. Gaara era su sobrino favorito por decirlo así, cuando era pequeño lo recordaba un niño frágil y dulce pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo su carácter se tornó un poco más fuerte siendo el uno de los pocos con los que el pelirrojo podía expresarse de manera adecuada.

- Te extrañé. - Dijo él.

- Lo sé, también extrañe a el serio Gaara en casa, Temari estará feliz de verte. - Sonrieron.

- ¿Dónde está Temari? - Giró la mirada al igual que el pelirrojo buscando una llamativa cabellera rubia.

- Mírala. ¿Quién es esa chica? - Gaara se asombró al verla allí junto a su hermana.

¿Qué hacía ella allí?

¿Se iría?, ¿Estaría con alguien?, ¿Porque Hinata estaba en aquel Aeropuerto y hablando con su hermana?

- ¡Temari! - Llamó su tío. Sintió que se sonrojaría al ver a la Hyuuga, esta le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿Tan malo era verlo?

La vio levantarse de donde estaba y correr hacía el, ¿Que pasaba?, solo sintió como la Hyuuga se lanzaba a sus brazos.

- ¡Gaara!, ¡Creí que te irías! - De inmediato empezó a sollozar, no sabía que hacer se sentía inmóvil.

- ¿A dónde me iría? - Preguntó en un susurro correspondiendo el abrazo, enterrando su rostro en aquel lechoso cuello cubierto con ese sedoso cabello oscuro. La extraña, la había extrañado tanto.

- Gaara... Lo siento, perdóname por favor. - Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

- Hinata. - Se separaron poco a poco. - No me gusta verte llorar. - Ella sonrió sonrojada al ver como este secaba de manera delicada sus lágrimas.

- Soy feliz.

- ¿Porque? - Preguntó admirando el rostro de la Hyuuga.

- Porque eres tú quien seca mis lágrimas. - Susurró sonriente.

Ahora que lo veía, ahora que su corazón se sentía aliviado estaba segura de que lo amaba, lo amaba bastante.

- Hinata. - Susurró el, no soportó más, la besó como si su separación haya sido de siglos, la quería, la quería para él.

* * *

_**Me disculpo por la tardanza, la verdad no sabía que escribir por lo que había dejado de lado este fic.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, agradezco a todos lo que leyeron esta pequeña historia y me apoyaron ya sea con consejos o comentarios.**_

_**¡Gracias!, sin más me despido.**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
